Light Up The Sky
by naley23lover101
Summary: Brathan. Brooke and Haley are best friends and new in school. What happens when Brooke falls for Nathan Scott, hotshot basketball player and coincidentally Haley's brother?
1. Chapter 1: She Doesn't Get It

**I got the basic idea of this story a few days ago, and it's not leaving my head. It's Brooke-centric, and will eventually become a Brathan. The basic idea is that Brooke and Haley are best friends that met in a private school. Now they are both transferring to Tree Hill High, and Brooke begins to notice Nathan, a hot popular jock, who also happens to be Haley's older brother. Yeah, so that's about it. I can honestly say that I have no idea where this story is headed, so if you have any ideas, feel free to share and I'll give credit to where credit is due. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. If I did, James Lafferty would not look like a caveman this season.**

**Anyway...enjoy.**

**She Doesn't Get It **

**Chapter 1 **

"Hales, I'm nervous." I say into the phone while sorting out piles upon piles of clothes on my bed. Through the receiver I can hear a exaggerated sigh. It's obvious that we've had this conversation a million times before, so I can basically predict what she's going to say next.

"It'll be fiiiine, Brooke." She reassures, completely chill about the entire situation. "Public School isn't that big of a deal."

I'm still not convinced.

"But Hales, I'm a private school type of girl. Tree Hill High is on a totally different planet compared to Ridgemont. Who knows? The kids here could be escaped convicts for all we know. This entire deal sounds completely savage and sadistic."

Confused? Allow me, Brooke Penelope Davis, to explain. Me, and my best friend Haley Marie Scott, have gone to Ridgemont Prep School for the past two years. That's actually where we met. Even though we both originate from the same small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina, I've gone to boarding schools all of my life. When I started at Ridgemont Junior Prep in seventh grade, we happened to be Roomies. And the rest is history...

Now I'm a Junior, and in the past four years at Ridgemont, I may have gotten into what you may call slightly sticky situations. And by slightly sticky, I mean enough trouble to get me expelled from the school. 'What for?' You may ask, and in due time I promise to answer your question, but it's not relevant right now. Anyway, after my expulsion, my oh so lovely parents decided that I should give public school a try. This way, they could keep a better eye on me. So, I was enrolled in Tree Hill High.

How does Haley fit into this situation? Well when she heard I wouldn't be returning to Ridgemont Prep for our Sophomore year, she decided to leave, _willingly_. She decided she'd give Public School a try as well, which I still can't comprehend. I mean, why leave an amazing school, for a public one? Does she know that some people ride hideous yellow buses? Weird...

"Well look on the bright side." She says. "No more uniforms." True, I can't help but smile at this as I gaze at the insane amount of clothing on my bed. The only times these glorious clothes were worn were at parties outside of the school grounds. Thank god I'd never have to wear the mandatory light blue button up, blue plaid skirt, or dark blue stockings EVER again. Though I must say, I made the uniform look damn good.

"Did you get your schedule yet?" I ask her. The only bright side to this public school thing is that I won't be alone. The least that this stupid school could do is put us in the same classes.

"Yeah." She replies. "I've got Calculus first, then Spanish, Physics, English, Free Period, Lunch, Gym, Chorus, and History. How's yours looking?"

I grimace. "I've got Calculus, then History, Journalism, French, Free Period, Lunch, Chemistry, Free Period, and Gym. We have two classes together, plus lunch." I say sadly. "And one of them is Calc, so we won't even get to talk."

She laughs. "Like that's ever stopped you before." It's true, I am the master of communication, regardless of the situation. I glance over at my clock. "Oh shoot Hales, it's midnight, we should probably go to bed. Pick you up at 7:45?" That's another thing. Here, school starts at 8. At Ridgemont, the earliest class started at nine. So not only do I get to go to school with savages, but I lose an hour of sleep as well.

"Yeah. My brother said he could give me a ride, but I don't really trust his driving. Though, he can't be much worse that you." She jokes, referencing the many times I've almost crashed my BMW because I was too busy texting, or applying lip gloss, or rocking out to music. Add all of this to my need-for-speed lifestyle, and you've got some good entertainment, as long as you wear your seatbelt.

Another reason Haley decided to transfer is because her brother goes to Tree Hill High too. I don't know much about him since I've never met him, or any of her family for that matter, but I've got bigger priorities at the moment than to meet and greet her older brother.

"See ya tomorrow Hales."

"Bye B. Davis, and for goodness sakes, stop worrying!" I hear her say as she hangs up the phone. Gotta love her.

---------------------------------------------------------

I tap my fingernails impatiently on the steering wheel as I wait for Haley in her driveway. I swear that girl takes longer to get ready than I do, and that's saying something. For the first day of school, I settled on a yellow flowy top, and skinny jeans, topped off with a pair of yellow wedges. My chestnut brown hair is straight and natural with bangs swept to the side.

Haley comes flying out the door, dressed in a simple Hollister shirt and jeans and a pair of flip flops. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun that I know must've taken her a half hour to perfect. She almost trips as she hurries to the car, so I have to stifle a laugh as she climbs in on the passenger side.

"Oh god, we're going to be late, and on the first day of school!" She cries, and I look over and smirk at her.

"Please Hales, have I ever been late in my life?" I ask as I press my foot farther down on the gas pedal. Rihanna's 'Please Don't Stop The Music' is blasting through the speakers, and I must say it's a good way to start the day.

I drive to the school in record time, though it looks more like a prison than a school. Where's the tennis courts? The courtyard? A frigging statue of some important dead guy? Nada. I see a plain, two-story brick building that looks nothing like the elegant school I formerly attended.

"Hales." I whine. "Do we really have to?" I ask, turning to look at her, sticking out my bottom lip.

"Brookie, my dear, yes, you have to." She answers, completely oblivious to the prison that we have to attend for the next two years. I know I've made a few mistakes in my life, but do I really deserve the capital punishment that is Tree Hill High?

Slowly we get out of the car and make our way towards the school. As we enter through the double doors, I whisper to her quietly, "Have I mentioned how much I think this sucks? We don't know anybody." I glance casually around, noticing that half the kids are looking at the new faces of the school, ahem, us. The other half are too preoccupied with their lives to notice anyone else. Hmm...well I wonder who the popular kids are here.

"Good thing we have first period together Hales." I say as we come to our lockers. "These people seem less than friendly," then noticing a couple of creepy-looking guys grinning at us, I add, "Or maybe a little too friendly if you know what I mean."

Haley roles her eyes. "Always the drama queen, Brooke Davis." Then as she notices the same group of guys she adds, "Or you may be right for once." I can't help but to laugh. "Come on friend, let's get this party started." Together we walk down the hall towards our Calculus class.

------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so my first few classes weren't so bad, though it was definitely easier having Haley in my first class with me. Basically we're both way ahead in our Calculus class; we learned this material last semester. History wasn't too bad either. I actually really like History, so another easy class as well. Mr. Stone, appropriately dubbed 'Mr. Stoner' or at least, that's what was scratched into my desk, is pretty out there. First off, he's got the worst body odor, which doesn't affect me much since I chose a seat in the back, and he gets the raunchiest pit stains. I found this out second period, when it's still relatively cool outside; I feel bad for Haley who has him way later in the day.

Since I've been in private schools all my life, I've been bred to be challenged academically my entire life. It's the same with Haley. Most of the junior year curriculum is stuff we learned in ninth grade. So for the most part, we're each taking senior or college courses now. The only class I've got with the rest of my grade, other than History, is Calculus. Gym and Lunch are both Junior/Senior classes, so I guess it only sort-of applies. Journalism, Chemistry, and French are all classes I take with Seniors. Speaking of which, I'm on my way to Journalism, most definitely my favorite class.

I walk in the doorway, and still not recognizing a friendly face amongst this group of people, I sit down in a random seat, towards the back of the room, just in case our teacher just happens to be another Mr. Stoner. The rest of the class starts to file in afterwards, and one by one they all sit down in their seats. The teacher follows suit soon after, luckily he seems normal. His name is Mr. Lyle. Almost immediately he begins to take attendance, and when he gets to my name he looks up with a welcoming smile, saying "Well, Ms. Davis, it's nice to meet you. It's not often that I have a Junior in this class." I give him a small grin. Wow, I sound like such a nerd. The final bell rings in the background, and the rest of the class quickly settles down.

Then _he_ walks in.

Is there such a thing as love at first sight? I'd definitely like to think so, especially after this fine representation of a male specimen walks into the room. He's tall, and muscular, and extremely _yummy_. Have I mentioned boys are my weakness? Especially ones as gorgeous as this kid. He's got raven colored hair, so dark that it's almost black, and really intense blue eyes, and he just so happens to be moving to sit in the desk next to mine.

"Well, Nathan, nice of you to join us." Lyle says sarcastically. 'Nathan' merely shrugs in response, a cocky smirk on his face. I scan him up and down quickly. He's wearing a striped polo and a pair of jeans, with a pair of basketball sneakers. Hmm...so he's athletic, definitely not a bad thing.

Out of the corner of my eye I see him pull a sheet of paper out of his folder and scribble something on it quickly. He doesn't even bother to fold it, let alone wait until the teacher's back is turned before he gently slides it on to my desk. I glance over at him quickly, but he's paying attention on the what the teacher is saying, or pretending to anyway. I look down at what he wrote.

_Are you new here? _

I quickly write back 'yes', then slide it over to him, but only after Mr. Lyle turns to write something on the board. Nathan notices my hesitation and smirks.

A few minutes later the paper slides back.

_I figured. You're in my seat._

I write back, _sorry, do you want it back?_

Another few minutes and then,

_Nah, I like it when hot girls sit in my spot. What's your name?_

Geez this guy wastes no time, luckily I'm used to it and grin back.

_Brooke._

_Well Brooke, do you like it here?_

_It's getting better. _I hand it back to him, only to receive another smirk. I haven't known this guy for an hour and I already know he does that a lot.

_So, where ya from?_

_I grew up in Tree Hill, but I've always gone to boarding schools._

_That must suck._

_Not really, I liked the freedom of no parents._

_Welcome to my world. So why'd you leave?_

_No reason. _

_secretive much? _

_yep. my parents wanted me to spend my last 2 years in public school._

_wait-you're a jr?_

_yeah, surprised much?_

The bell rings before I he has a chance to respond, not that I don't already know his answer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you spent an entire period talking to a boy? You waste no time B.Davis."Haley says during our free period after I told her the story.

"What can I say? The kid was gorgeous Hales."

"May I remind you of why you got kicked out of Ridgemont? Does the name Lucas ring a bell?"

Yes, it does in fact, ring a bell. You see, last year I started erm, 'talking' to a senior named Lucas Roe. Ridgemont doesn't frown upon dating, if you could call what we had a relationship. It does however, frown upon girls in the guys dorms, and vice versa. Well, not only do they frown upon sex, they also don't approve of alcohol in said dorms. So when someone ratted that Lucas Roe had a girl in his room, we were already in deep trouble. It didn't help that we were also drunk out of our minds...so, caught in both acts. Lucas was expelled too, which kind of sucks for both of us considering we didn't even really care about each other that much. So yeah, sex and alcohol, two big no-no's at Ridgemont Prep School.

"Tree Hill won't care who I have sex with. It's public." She's about to speak when I interrupt her. "Oh my god Hales, this school has a cheerleading squad? We have to join."

Haley rolled her eyes, which, honestly, I half expected her to.

"Cheerleading, Brooke? Do you not remember the little known fact that I happen to be a klutz?"

I ignore her. "All it takes is a little practice."

"And a lot of balance. I'm not doing it Brooke." She sounds final.

"We'll see about that." I smile to myself.

------------------------------------------------------------

So the first day of Public School ended. I survived.

It turns out that Nathan is not only in my Journalism class, but in my Chemistry class as well.

_I walked into class today, only to have him call me over by saying, 'Hey, Junior!" I smiled and walked over to his table, which had three or four guys around it, obviously all jocks. On my way over, I noticed a few of the girls turn to their friends and signal towards me, obviously disliking the current arrangement. Apparently Nathan is popular or something._

_So I walked over to their little group, where Nathan immediately wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Not that I minded much or anything, and it's obvious he didn't, apparently that little convo in Journalism made us friends. _

_"Hey guys, this is Brooke. Brooke this is Tim, Fergie, Skills, and Mouth." Nathan introduced me. _

_"Sup shorty." Skills said, and I couldn't help but smile, he seemed nice enough. _

_"Hey." I replied. _

_"So you guys ready for Bear Creek tomorrow?" Mouth asked generally to the group. _

_"Of course we are. They suck." Nathan said confidently, his ever-popular smirk returning. _

_"Sorry to break up this little halftime huddle, but I'd like to start class now. The teacher said, appearing out of nowhere. _

_Nathan sat down on his own chair and motioned for me to sit next to him. The tables were designated for two people per table, so it was me and Nathan at a table, with Skills and Mouth next to us, and two snobby looking girls on the other side of us on my side._

_He appeared to look attentive up until the teacher started teaching. The moment that happened he started leaning towards me. _

_"So how's the first day?"_

_"Going fine, basketball boy." I whisper back to him, still trying to focus on Mr. Stevens, the teacher. _

_"Try basketball captain."_

_I'm never one to play cat and mouse games with anyone, so I cut to the chase._

_"So what is this? Adopt the new girl day or something?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You. Mr. Hotshot basketball __captain, I highly doubt you talk to new girls, let alone the fact that I'm a junior. What is this, babysitting? 'Cause I'm not paying." I said, smiling slightly. _

_If he was taken aback, he didn't show it. "You look like you need protecting." Would you be surprised if I told you he was smirking? Yeah, didn't think so. _

_"If ya don't mind, I don't really need Big Brother." I said, referencing _1984_, but he didn't get it._

_"I already have a sister, and I __definitely wouldn't want you to be her." Wow, smooth._

_"Smooth."_

_"I thought so." He moved his arm so that it rested closer to my leg, and slowly he slid his hand up so that it rested on my knee._

_"You move fast." I whispered, but felt electricity coursing through my body as a result of his hand. __What the hell?_

Rule Number One about me. I'm a player, I don't get played. But I'm not a slut, I just like to have fun. So if Hotshot over here thinks he can bed the new girl, he can play his games, but he won't get that far. Not today anyway.

_"So there's a party after the game tomorrow." He whispered, looking at me._

_Party?! If Brooke Davis does anything well, it's Party. "Tell me more." I asked, placing my hand on his that's on my knee._

_"My beach house, 'round 11. Tons of alcohol, you know what that is right?" He mocks._

_Psh. Do I? _

_"I'm sure you'll teach me if not." I flirt. Two can play his game. _

So that's how that class went. Two classes wasted and it's only day one. Maybe Tree Hill will be more interesting than I originally thought.

**So...thoughts? Ideas? **


	2. Chapter 2: A Lesson In Charades Part 1

**Thanks for the reviews guys! You have no idea how happy it was for me to read 'em :D And let me clear a few things up, the thing with Brooke and Lucas happened in the fall semester of her junior year, so her and Haley transferred over Winter Break. Nathan is 18, while Brooke is 16. Peyton and Haley are juniors but 17.**

**Chapter 2 - A Lesson In Charades (Part 1)**

"The crowd's anticipation mounts as Nathan Scott steals the ball from Bear Creek with five seconds still on the clock, and he shoots, he scores!" Mouth, the announcer, screams into the mic. Whatever he says next is drowned out as Tree Hill-ers in the crowd began cheering their heads off for Nathan, including me, newest cheerleader for the Tree Hill Ravens!

Yep, so I tried out, much to the chagrin of the snotty girls in my chem class. Turns out one of them, Rachel, is head cheerleader, so she wasn't exactly thrilled to see me yesterday after school for try-outs. But since my competition was between a mousy freshman and a sophomore girl with stage fright, she pretty much had no choice but to accept me. I still couldn't convince Haley to cheerlead too, so I'm on my own for now.

"Hey Brooke," A friendly blonde cheerleader named Peyton approaches me. "Want a ride to the party tonight? I can pick you up on the way if you'd like, Haley too." I think for a moment.

"Erm, hold a minute Peyt, I'll be right back." I push my way through the crowd to get outside the gym. Finding a quiet spot, I call Haley, after a few rings she picks up. "Hey B.Davis! How was your first game?"

"It was alright," I tell her. "It helped that I had plenty of delicious eye candy to stare at the entire game. We won!"

"Oh, so mystery boy plays basketball, any chance I get to meet him tonight?" She laughs.

"Maybe. Oh Hales, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Peyton is giving me a ride to the party, you want us to pick you up on the way there or are you just gonna get ready at my house?"

She laughs. "Actually Brooke, I'm already at the party."

"Wow Hales, you move fast. So I'll see ya in a bit I guess. Save some alcohol for me you lush!" I say as I hang up the phone. Peyton just came into sight,I walk up to her. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind giving me a ride?" Peyton shakes her head. "It's fine, I think you're on the way anyway."

"Okay, well I'll see ya in a bit then!" I say, and she waves goodbye and heads down the hallway towards the door. I push my way back through the crowd in the gym; how long does it take to get these basketball crazed fans to go home? The game ended like fifteen minutes ago and the place is still packed. Heading into the locker room I change back into my other clothes and grab my school bag.

I walk out of the locker room to see Nathan a few feet ahead, talking, or rather, listening to his dad. He doesn't look too happy about it either. As I walk closer I can hear what his dad is saying.

"Nathan, you only scored 24 points this game, that's weak. That was my average as a_freshman,_ son. Tomorrow morning we'll go running, you looked pretty winded at the end of the third quarter." Nathan just nodded his head, but even I could tell that he wanted to mouth off his dad, or get the hell out of there. As I walk pass them, I catch Nathan's eye and nod my head towards the door.

"Uh, yeah dad, you're right. Tomorrow sounds good, I'll see you later." He turns around towards me and we walk away before his dad can say anything else. We walk down the hallway in silence, well silent except for the occasional 'Good Job Nathan!" from dedicated fans. He's walking with his hands in his jean pockets.

"So that was...harsh." I say finally, which causes Nathan to laugh. "Nah, that's just Dan."

"So it's always like that?"

"Yeah, but I'm used to it. Whatever he says doesn't really affect me anymore. I know I'm a better player than he ever was, or I will be, sixty points and a state championship from now." Noticing the confused look on my face, he clarifies. "I'm sixty-three points from the school record, which he set. The last time Tree Hill went to State Finals, he was a senior, and they lost. We have a pretty good chance of going all the way this year. If we win, I'll be free." He smiles, like a _real _smile. "I'm counting down the days."

By now we reach my car, and he changes the subject. "So do you need directions, or a ride or anything? You're coming, right?" I nod my head. "Yeah, Peyton told me she'd pick me up." He nods and begins to walk away. "See ya in a few then." He gets in his car, a shiny black sports car, and peels out. I stand and watch his rear view lights move farther and farther away, then realizing I probably look like a lunatic, I get in my car and head home too.

"Brooke Davis, you look bitchin'!" Peyton exclaims as I get in her car. I'm wearing a short denim skirt, with a red halter and red heels.

"Right back at ya P.Sawyer!" She looks confused at the nickname, then laughs it off. "Only you, Brooke Davis." She does look good though, she's wearing a black leather jacket layered over an AFI shirt, and a short skirt. Not nearly as short as mine, but short nonetheless. To top it off, she's wearing a pair of black converse. I've been here for two days and I already know Peyton ain't like the rest of 'em. She's confident, and moody, artistic, yet kind. She's practically the anti-cheerleader, but that's why I already love her.

"Ready for you're first Tree Hill Party? These things can get out of control." She grins as she pulls out of my driveway. I smile to myself, out of control should be my middle name. "I think I can handle it." I smirk back.

"So tell me about Nathan Scott." I say to her after a few minutes. She groans but smiles, "Don't tell me you like him too." At my confused face, she adds, "Nathan is like_ the man_ at school. He'll have five different girls fawning over him at any given time. Currently single, but that's not surprising. He's a definite player, only had like one or two semi-serious relationships. If you're lucky, he's good to you. If you get on his bad side however, then he's a complete and utter jackass. He's also one of the richest kids in town."

Nothing she told me surprised me all that much. He's insanely gorgeous, so why wouldn't girls be attracted to him? And his smirk, god knows how cocky he can be. And his car, well that thing is like sex on wheels, of course his parents are loaded. It just doesn't make since that he's being so nice to me. Oh well, why stress over the situation, it's not like I loathe the attention.

By now Peyton pulls into a driveway already packed with cars. As we walk up the driveway, I can hear the music from inside. Already kids are passed out everywhere, and the house is completely trashed when we walk in. Completely trashed, and completely packed.

"So what do you think?" Peyton asks.

"I'm home." I smile back.

First things first. Drinks. Then find Haley. Peyton spots a few of her friends and walks over to greet them. I take it that the majority of people here are seniors, or basketball players, or cheerleaders. Most of whom, I still don't know. As I wander around, looking for a familiar face, I end up in the kitchen, with a fully stocked bar.

"Yummy." I say happily, as my eyes graze the bottle of Malibu. Rum is my weakness. I pour myself a cupful, then continue on my hunt for anybody I know.

As I walk down the hallway, I begin to feel discouraged. It doesn't help that I know only a handful of people from school. Suddenly, some pervert grabs my waist and pulls me back towards him.

"Hey, watch it! Per- Nathan?" I ask, as I look up to see Nathan Scott smirking back at me. "Hey Junior. 'Bout time you got here." Happy that 1. It wasn't some sleazy kid grabbing at me, or 2. I finally found somebody I recognize, I reach up and hug him. It was just a quick 2-second type of thing, but still. Boy, he smells so damn good. He looks great too. He's wearing a long sleeved gray and black shirt that looks damn fine on him. His jeans are baggy and he's still sporting basketball shoes. "

Looking me up and down he says, "Damn Brooke, you clean up well."

"Right back at ya, Scott." Now it's my turn to smirk. He catches it and says. "You catch on quickly." I nod my head and smile.

"Did you just get here?" He asks.

"Sort of yeah. I've been trying to find someone I know for a few minutes though."

"Mission Accomplished. Stick with me, you'll have more fun that way." He winks and wraps his arm around my shoulders, and I can't help but smile. This kid is so damn gorgeous. I take another sip of my drink, loving the burn I feel as it goes down my throat.

"What're you drinking?" He asks, taking my cup from me and taking a sip from it before I even answer. "Just Malibu? You disappoint me, Junior. Here, try some of this." He hands his cup over to me, and I take a sip from it. Okay, well it started as just a sip, but whatever he made tastes amazing so I keep drinking it.

"Oh my god. What is this?" I ask, as he reaches for the cup but I pull my hand away. "Uh uh. Mine now boy." And I stick my tongue out at him.

"That's for me to know, and you to give back to me." He smirks. "Take it you like it then?" As he reaches for it again, but I dodge it.

"Mmhmm."

"You know, I could just as easily go make you another one." But I shake my head. "Nah, I like this one." And I take a sip from it again. "Mmm. This is _really_ good Nate." I say, rubbing it in.

"If that's how you wanna play it." He says, then steps closer to me. I'm basically backed up against the wall, but Nathan keeps moving closer to me so that he towers over me even more than he already does. I put the cup behind my back. We stare at each other for a few moments, challenging each of us challenging the other person. Finally he moves to put his arm around my waist, but I use my free arm to stop him.

"Uh uh. If you want your drink back, Scott, you're gonna have to kiss me first." I challenge him, sexily biting on my bottom lip and raising one eyebrow. This drives any guy I've ever been with wild, so is it naive to think it'll work for Nathan too?

His smirk grows bigger. "Nicely played Junior." He rests one arm on my hip and steps closer to me, bowing his head down to meet mine. I can feel his warm breath on my face as I close my eyes."Too bad I play it better." He whispers, then the next thing I know, rather than his lips on mine, I feel him take the cup from my hands before I can stop him.

Nathan raises the plastic cup to his mouth and drinks, looking at me the entire time.

"You're right, this does taste good." _Oh no he didn't_.

This time it's my turn to reach for the cup in this little game of ours. Nathan is smart though; he holds the cup over his head, way out of my reach.

I fake glare. "You suck, Scott."

"If that's what you want." He hints, and I can't help but laugh.

I reach up for it again, but he raises it higher. "Not gonna happen. If you want this back, you're gonna have to kiss me for it." Nathan says, repeating my words from minutes prior.

If he thinks I'll fake out, he's wrong. I slide my hands up to his chest and lean up to meet him. He moves his arm down and wraps it around me, and bends his face so that our lips are almost touching. The delicious drink is the farthest thing from my mind. I close the distance between us and press my lips to his. He starts to reciprocate when I hear a, "Yo Nate." from a few feet away. Reluctantly, for me anyway, we break apart. So much for an amazing first kiss, it was barely three seconds long! Nathan unwraps his arms from around me and looks at the kid. "What do you want, Tim?"

"Nate Dogg, some totally fine ass chick wants to talk wit you." Tim says. Nathan just rolls his eyes. "Just say someone wants to see me, Tim." He pulls away and hands me the drink, "Fair's fair, right Junior?" I look down at the cup, there's not even enough for a sufficient mouthful. I look up and give him a playfully dirty look.

"Chill, I'll make you another one later." He leans in and whispers into my ear. "Hopefully that's not the only 'another' that's gonna happen later." He smirks as he pulls away, and I find myself smiling. "Whatever you say, Scott. Who says I'm gonna want to kiss you again when I have my own drink?" He shakes his head and walks off with Tim.

I continue to walk around for a little bit. Nathan's spectacular drink definitely got me a little bit more than buzzed. Stumbling into the living room, I spot Haley on the other side, talking to a group of people. She spots me and waves me over.

"There you are! I've been looking for you all night! I want you to meet my brother." She says, after giving me a brief hug, then begins scanning the room. "Now where did he go? I swear, I'm constantly losing the both of you." She slurs, but starts laughing. "Now you B.Davis, you stay right in this exact spot, no moving for you until I get back, okay?"

I can't help but laugh at her, "Okay Hales. I won't move." I watch until she leaves the room, and then I head my way over to the keg. Pouring myself a cupful, I press the brim to my lips, grimacing at the taste. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love beer, but after the drink Nathan gave me, this just fails in comparison.

"There you are!" Peyton says from behind me.

"Geez, is that everyone's greeting for me tonight?" I ask jokingly.

"Sure is girly, c'mon, I want you to meet some people." She says, grabbing my arm and dragging me over to a group of strangers.

_**Haley and Nathan**_

Haley scours the room for him, finally spotting him at the counter, mixing himself another drink. "Nathan!"

He turns around, "Hey Hales, what's up?" She walks up to him and slaps him on the arm. "I told you not to leave, I want you to meet my best friend."

Nathan groans and rolls her eyes. Raising his newly filled cup, he says "Duty calls. Besides, I don't see why it's so important for me to meet her, she's just a junior Hales."

"So am I! And you treat me just fine." She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Real mature, little sister." Haley grabs his arm and begins to drag him from the kitchen.

"She better be hot." Nathan says quietly, but Haley hears him. She turns around, looking quite serious, and says, "Don't even think about it Nathan Lee Scott! B.Davis is completely awesome, and completely off limits." The look in her eyes makes him know that she's 100 percent serious.

"Okay Hales, I won't mess around with her."

"Promise?" She asks sternly.

"I promise." He answers. It's just one girl, he can leave her alone; It's not like he doesn't have enough girls throwing themselves at him as it is. For a moment he thinks about Brooke, and smiles to himself. He can't help but be attracted to her, she's feisty and funny, not to mention one of the hottest girls he's ever seen.

With these thoughts still in his head, Haley drags him into the living room. "What the hell?! No one ever stays where I tell them to."

Nathan fake sympathizes. "Aw, too bad Hales. Oh well, come get me when you find her again." He moves to leave but she doesn't release him. "Not so fast Big Brother, I just found her."

She pulls him up to a group of people, while he's busy looking around the room for Brooke. Haley taps on the girl's shoulder, and she turns around. "Hey Hales!" Brooke says enthusiastically, not noticing the boy standing behind her. Nathan's head snaps towards the direction of the voice. "No fucking way." He thinks to himself.

"Nathan, I want you to meet my best friend for life, Brooke Davis. Brooke, meet my brother Nathan."

_**Brooke's POV**_

No freaking way. Nathan is Haley's older brother?! I thought her brother would be a little on the nerdy side, short, maybe with some serious dental work goin' on, but no, he's Nathan freaking Scott. _Scott._ How come I never made the connection between the last names? Duh, I'm such an idiot. And Haley's officially the world's most unlucky girl, for having such a hot guy for a brother.

I can only imagine that the look on his face matches mine, but he manages to play it off well. "Hey, nice to meet you." He says, holding his hand out. So, mums the word on the fact that we know each other, let alone that we've already kissed. "Yeah, you too." I smirk, and shake his hand.

"Great, so now that that's done, Nathan you can go back to enjoying yourself." She laughs, and he smirks, but doesn't leave. Haley doesn't notice. She steps in between us, her back to him, and says, "Now that my introductions are over, your's begin. Where's the mystery boy you haven't stopped talking about for the past 24 hours?"

Nathan cocks an eyebrow at this and starts smirking immensely. Ignoring the cocky look on his face, I tell her, "I don't know. I haven't seen him yet. I'm gonna get another drink, do you want anything.?"

She shakes her head, and looks slightly confused. I glance down at my half full cup of beer. "I don't want beer anymore. Come help me choose Hales." It's my turn to drag her out of the room. The second we're alone, and out of range of Nathan, I tell her, "Hales, you didn't tell me your brother was gorgeous!" She rolls her eyes. "Oh god, not you too Brooke."

I love how _everybody_ has that reaction.

"Brooke, find another boy, he's off-limits." She says jokingly, but I know she's serious.

"But, but ,but...did you see him?!" I ask her, sticking my lower lip out so that I'm pouting. "Pleaseeee?"

"B.Davis, I know Nathan, he doesn't care about girls. He uses them. If you start with him, you're just going to end up hurt, believe me. I've seen it happen way too many times to count."

I nod my head. "Okay, I'll stay away." I still pout though, to show emphasis on the fact on how much I hate this situation. "Though I hope you keep in mind that I'm just as big a player." She nods her head and laughs.

"Good girl." She laughs, and I smile. I've never been a good girl. At this point Peyton walks up to us. "Hey girlies, we're starting up a game of 'I Never', come play." I loop my arm through Haley's and Peyton's, and we walk out of the room.

"Besides," Haley whispers, "My best friend and my brother...how awkward would that be?" And I can't help but laugh, she does have a point.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what'd you think?**


	3. Chapter 3: A Lesson In Charades Part 2

**Okay, so I changed the rating for this to M due to mature content. There will be a few parts in this chapter, so if you feel offended, feel free to skip over…anyway, enjoy…**

**Chapter 3: A Lesson in Charades (Part 2)**

It seems like 'I Never' is just as big a part of parties in Tree Hill as it was in Ridgemont. Seated around the table are me, Hales, Nathan, Peyton, Tim, Mouth, Skills, Rachel, and a few other kids I haven't met yet. Rachel looks over in my direction and sneers, "Since we do we let juniors play with us? This is the big leagues, _dears_." She looks distastefully between me and Haley, trying to decide who she despises more.

"Guys this is Brooke, and Haley, my sister." Nathan says introducing everybody formally.

"Wait dawg, both of them, or just the blonde one?" Skills asks. I hear Haley scoff quietly next to me, definitely only blonde in hairstyle, because she's probably the smartest person I know.

"Just Haley, the blonde one." He smirks at Haley; he obviously heard her loving reaction. He looks around the table, silently daring anyone to call his little sister hot, or offer an innuendo of some sort. No one does.

"You know how to play, right?" Rachel asks again, scowling. Man, I wanna slap this bitch.

"Of course, just start the game, _sweetie_." I smile back. She rolls her eyes and begins.

"I've never imposed myself onto a group of people who obviously don't like me." She smiles, quite satisfied, and sits back in her chair.

From around the table I can hear various 'ooohs.' Haley raises her drink but Rachel stops her. "Oh no, Haley dear. You don't have to drink, everyone already likes you." She says nicely. She doesn't consider Hales a threat anymore, since she's Nathan's sister. Rachel meets my gaze again. "Well Brookie, drink up."

I raise the cup to my lips and take a sip, never taking my eyes off of her. The game continues.

"I've never had sex with anything plastic." I hear a girl across the table say, and I take another drink. My eyes catch Nathan's and I wink. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Rachel sip and scowl at the interaction.

Then it's Mouth's turn. "I've never had sex." He seems proud of it too. Good for him.

Pretty much everyone takes a drink, including Haley. Nathan notices and almost chokes on his beer. "What? When? With who?" He sputters; almost ready to kill the guy his little sister gave it up to.

Haley just laughs. "Chill Nate, his name was Billy. It was just a one time thing." If she thought this would help alleviate the situation, it did not. He's about to say something when another kid speaks up. "I've never had sex in my parents' bed."

For the first time this game, I don't drink, but rather, watch the people who do. Nathan takes a drink, as do Rachel and Skills. I glance over at poor Mouth, wondering why on earth he's playing this game if he's never done anything.

"I've never had sex in a car." Skills announces. I take a drink as does Nathan, Peyton, Rachel, and numerous other people.

"I've never given, or gotten if you're a guy, head in a moving car." Haley says, glancing pointedly in my direction. I give her a fake glare and take a sip. This time I'm alone in doing so. I look across the table at Nathan who cocks his eyebrow and smirks in my direction. I shrug my shoulders and play on.

Someone at the table whispers 'slut' and I have a pretty good feeling I know who it is.

"I've never made a sex tape." I fire back, and receive the same reaction from Haley as the one I gave her. "Drink up Hales." Out of the corner of my eye I can see Nathan ball his fists. Yep, this is definitely not the game to play with your siblings.

Nathan shakes his head, poor guy. It's got to be an awkward feeling. But it's awesome playing this game with a group of people I just met.

Turn by turn the questions get better as the people get drunk. Eventually Nathan relaxed so that he didn't cringe every time Haley took a sip. The game dispersed after Tim admitted he'd never hooked up in a locker room. Skills, Nathan, Rachel, Me, and Peyton all drank.

Peyton took Haley to meet some of her art friends, and Rachel went to hit on Nathan but I beat her to it. Well, not really the hit on part since I promised Haley, but to talk to him at least. Okay, so maybe I'll do a little hitting on, that's innocent enough. It's the stuff after that that is a no-no.

"Hey Hotshot. You owe me a drink, remember?" I grin. Playfully I grab his arm and lead him to the bar. "Work your magic." He looks down at me and smiles. It's good to know that he doesn't smirk 100 percent of the time, just 98 percent of it. Casually he picks and pours random drinks into the cup as I try incredibly hard not to check him out.

After a few moments he takes a sip from it. "Alright, this should be good." He says, handing me the cup. I pretend to not feel the sparks when his hand gently runs over mine as he gives it to me. I know he did the touch thing on purpose, and can't help but smile and frown at the same time. Damn Haley for prohibiting me from doing anything with the one boy that makes me feel like this.

"So what's this thing called, anyway?" I ask casually, trying to keep conversation going.

"I'm not really sure. I just threw some stuff together at a party one time. Luckily I wasn't too drunk to not remember the ingredients."

I take a sip. "Nate this stuff is seriously orgasmic. You _have_ to give it a name."

He shrugs. "You pick."

I think for a minute.

"What about You, Me, and Insanely Amazing Sex Upstairs in 5 Minutes?" He suggests and looks down at me.

"That's a really long name Nathan." I say, but can't help but to laugh.

"Wait, we're still naming it?" He laughs as I slap his chest playfully. He moves closer to me and brushes a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"You're off limits." I say quietly, smiling at him.

"Yeah, you are too." He says seriously. He reaches out and grabs hold of my waist, gently moving his thumb along the hem of my shirt, and I shudder at the warmth of his touch. We really shouldn't be doing this. I notice him staring at my lips and I try so hard to look away, to fight whatever my body is feeling.

"It's against the rules, _Haley's_ rules." I whisper, and he nods his head. He knows exactly what's at stake if this goes any farther.

"Rules are meant to be broken, right?" Nathan asks, glancing up to my eyes. He's smirking, but at the same time I know he's completely serious. It's almost like he's asking for my permission or something.

I want to lean up and kiss him so badly. He's so gorgeous, so funny, so perfect.

Damn Haley.

I lean up to him as he begins to lean down.

"Nathan…we can't do this." I whisper, my brown eyes locking into his blue ones.

"I know." He replies, beginning to pull away. "It doesn't mean I don't want to." He smirks.

"Me too." I frown as he pulls away completely. He looks frustrated of the situation. Believe me, I know exactly what he's feeling. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, you too." I say back as he walks out of the room.

I sit down disappointed. Seriously, go figure I finally meet a guy that has the possibility of being more than a hookup, and it's my best friend's brother. No one I've ever met has made me feel half of what I'm feeling for Nathan, not even Lucas. I finish my drink and throw the cup away angrily. It's obvious that nothing will ever happen with Nathan because of this, so I should just nip this little crush in the bud.

If previous experiences have ever taught me anything, it's that the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else. So that's my exact plan for tonight. Liking Nathan is only going to hurt somebody in the end, so what's the point?

Besides, it's not in Brooke Davis fashion to fall in love. Hold up, did I just say _love_? Love in high school is as pointless as Hollywood marriages. I definitely don't love Nathan. If anything, I lust him. He's off-limits, making him all the more desirable. Yep, it's not love; that word isn't even in my vocabulary.

_**Nathan**_

He can't believe his sister's impossible rule. Sure, he set the same one for her, but c'mon, he knows his friends. They're all players with only one thing on their minds. He shouldn't be punished for protecting her from all that should he? He definitely can't believe his sister.

More so, he can't believe how hot Brooke looked tonight. He'd watched her for a few minutes before approaching her. There's something so incredibly sexy about her confidence, and her humor. He has to slap himself for thinking about her in any way other than a piece of ass. Scratch that; he can't think about her in any way other than his sister's best friend.

He's a player. And from the looks of it, she's one too. He doesn't fall in love with girls; he uses them and then shows them the door. But it looks like that won't happen at all, given Haley's adamant rule that friends are off limits.

Nathan just needs a distraction. Something to keep his mind off the gorgeous brunette.

He looks around the room and notices the pretty blonde checking him out from a corner. She's pretending to listen to her friend, but every few seconds she glances back in his direction, smiling.

Looks like he found his distraction.

_**Brooke**_

I grasp the back of this boy's neck as he wraps his arms around my waist. There's no denying Pete, I think that's his name, I don't really remember, is a good dancer. However, he's a little on the scrawny side, which was evident when he wrapped his arms around me. They didn't feel as secure as Nathan's muscular arms did, but I'm not complaining.

I'm here for a good time; it's just too bad Nathan can't be that for me. But oh well, I'll get over this little crush-thing, and Pete is definitely the way to do it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_**The next morning….**_

I wake up experiencing the hangover to end all hangovers. My head feels like it's going to explode, and my throat is completely dry. I glance around at my surroundings; the room is unfamiliar, but it's bright and open and airy, so I'm guessing I'm still at Nathan and Haley's beach house. The bed feels like something out of heaven, but then again, the Scotts are loaded. I'm the only one in the bed, but I expected that; I remember at least that much from the night before.

_With each thrust Pete gave I thought less and less of Nathan. __I ran my fingers down his chest and couldn't help the moans that were escaping my lips. At last we both came, and Pete rolled onto his back next to me._

_"So that was…wow." He slurs happily. Would I sound cocky if I say I get that all the time?_

_"Yeah."__I agree halfheartedly, I've had better. __He settles in, wrapping an arm around me and closing his eyes. _

_"What are you doing?" I ask, shrugging out of his hold, sitting up and holding the blankets against my chest._

_"Uh…going to bed?" __I can't help but laugh. "Um yeah, I don't think so, you can leave now."_

_Pete looks shocked for a moment. "What?"_

_What does this boy not understand? "You did your job…did you seriously think that there'd be more to this than that? I don't share a bed with anybody…and they say girls are the naïve sex." I laugh again, and when he doesn't move, I gesture to the door. "Well, go on then."_

_He looks pissed off and rejected. Oh well, if you're __gonna__ end up in bed with me, you're __gonna__ have to play by my rules. Standing up, he quickly throws on his boxers and jeans. Picking up his shirt, he stalks to the door, mumbling something along the lines of "slut, bitch, whore…." I can take it; it's nothing I haven't heard before._

_When the door closes I lay back down satisfied. I'm still in control. _

My throat is killing me, and I desperately need a Tylenol, or maybe fifty. I get out of bed, throw on my clothes from last night, nix the bra because I can't find it anywhere, and head downstairs to the kitchen. The house is completely trashed. Cups and bottles are everywhere, as well as the people who drank out of them are sprawled out along the floor and furniture. I walk into the kitchen to find Nathan already in there wearing only a pair of basketball shorts, his back turned towards me, bent down in the fridge getting himself a drink.

Leaning against the doorway I pause to enjoy the view for a few seconds. "Morning." I say, surprising not only him, but myself as well at how raspy my voice sounds.

He turns around, "Hey." He reaches into the fridge again and throws me a mountain dew, my drink of choice on a hung-over morning. I open and take a sip, causing the pain in my throat to die down immediately.

"You rock." I say, entering the room and moving to sit on a bar stool. He's on the other side of the island, leaning against it. I try not to focus on his abs too much, but they are just as amazing as I imagined them, if not more so.

"Rough night, Junior?" He smirks, and slides me a couple of Tylenol.

"Mmm…you could say that." I smile back.

"I don't have to, you're hair says it enough for the both of us." I glance at a mirror against the wall. He's right; my hair looks like I've gone a week without brushing it. I stand up and bend over and begin to run my hands through the brown locks, attempting to neaten it. After a few seconds I give up and throw it into a messy bun.

Nathan starts to laugh, and I can't help but smile back. I pick a random cup off the table and throw it at him. He jumps back, his mouth forming a teasing 'oh' and says, "You're lucky that was empty."

I curtsy in response and then hop up onto the island. My legs are crossed and I kick them playfully. He's a few feet away, smiling at my actions.

"So what about you? You certainly have bedhead, Scott." I say after a few seconds of silence. I tilt my head and cock an eyebrow. "Tell me about the wild night you had."

"It involved a lot of alcohol…"

"I know that part, skip ahead to the nitty-gritty."

"Okay nympho." He smirks as I stick my tongue out at him. "Her name was Jennifer and it took about a half a beer after I met her for her to drag me upstairs, and ravish me for two hours." He smirks and moves closer to the island and sits on a stool. "How 'bout you?"

I shake my head. "So you need to get a girl nice and wasted before she even thinks about doin' the nasty with you? I'm utterly surprised." He rolls his eyes but still smiles. "Well, my night was okay. This Pete kid was alright, but I think I experienced a better orgasm kicking him out of bed more than the actual sex." This gets a laugh out of him, and I can't help but notice how his abs move with every breath.

"Like what you see?" I know he's looking at me, but I purposely take my time scanning his torso, then his neck, his chiseled jaw, his mouth, then finally his eyes.

"Yeah." I bluntly say. There's no point in being subtle. "I didn't know you had a nipple ring."

"I got it last year; another result of a drunken night."

"Eh, better than a baby." He smiles. "Very true."

For a few seconds we just stare at each other, smiling. Nathan moves his hand to rest it on my knee. Instantly I feel warmth from where his hand is, and my skin starts tingling. Gotta love how my body reacts to the slightest touch from him. Neither of us say anything for a moment, but it's not really necessary; the silence is actually pretty comfortable.

"Oh, I lost my bra last night. If you happen to find it, would you give it back to me? It's my favorite." A blind person could've seen the casual flicker of Nathan's eyes as they move down to my chest. I let out a small laugh; it doesn't take a genius to figure out what he's thinking.

"What size is it?" He asks, his gaze returning to my face. Like I'm stupid enough to fall for that.

"I guess you'll just have to find out when you find it." I wink.

"Well, what room were you guys in then?"

"Aw, now what fun would the scavenger hunt be if I told you the room?" I tease. Seeing the look on his face I continue. "Honestly, I'm not really sure. It was big, and open and – "

"You're describing every bedroom in this house." He laughs. "Come on, show me." He begins to walk out of the kitchen and turns around when he notices I'm not following. "Are you coming or what?" I shake my head and hop off the island.

"You lead the way." We walk past all the passed out teenagers, up the stairs, to the room I think I was in last night. I open the door to see two people awake and obviously enjoying some morning nookie. "Ooops, wrong room." I try to shut the door quickly, but Nathan's hand prevents me from doing so. He peeks in, the people inside still unaware of our presence.

"Perv." I grab his arm and shut the door. "You can watch that on your computer later, we're on a mission, remember?" Nathan looks excited. "I think that was Tim and Theresa! He's been trying to hook up with her for weeks now! _Nice_." I can't help but grin at how proud he is of his best friend for finally nailing the girl.

Still holding onto his arm, I lead him to a doorway a few doors down from Tim's room. Although I'm certain this is the right room, I open the door a little ways and peek my head in, just in case. "Yep, this is the room." I push the door open wider and we walk in. Nathan closes it behind him; taking one look at the mass of tangled blankets on the bed he looks over at me and nods smirking.

"Shut up." I say, slapping his chest.

"Okay, so in order to find your bra, I think we need the full effect of what happened last night." He hints, eyeing the bed again.

"I think we can work around that." I smile. Flirting with Nathan is one thing, because I'm sure Haley wouldn't care about that. I know, and she knows us both well enough to know that Nathan and I probably flirt with anything that walks. Kissing, or anything of the sort, is certainly objectionable.

So why am I not pushing him away when he suddenly wraps his arms around me from behind?

I turn around in his grasp. "Hey." He whispers, looking down at me, determination in his eyes. Talk about sexy. And wrong. Seriously, seriously wrong.

"Anyone could see." My point is feeble, at best, especially when he gestures to the closed door behind him.

"You planned for this to happen?" I ask, smiling slightly.

"What can I say? I'm an opportunist." He starts walking, causing me to move backwards, and he dips his head towards mine. My head is screaming in protest, but my body is ignorant. I lean up so our lips touch. Slowly our lips move together, and after a few minutes of just standing there, Nathan slips his tongue in my mouth and his hands up the back of my shirt. I move backwards, my mouth still on his, until my legs hit the side of the bed.

He lifts me up and lays me on the bed, then leans into me as I fall back, our mouths never separating. My hands are playing with the hair on the back of his head as he teasingly pulls on my shirt. Finally we separate just for a second to catch our breath, and he takes the opportunity to lift the shirt off over my head. He pauses a moment just to stare at me.

"Like what you see?" I mimic him from earlier, and he answers me by capturing my lips in a kiss again. This is a more hurried kiss than last time, but I'm completely fine with it. I wrap my arms around him again and dig my nails into his back. Nathan moans in response and his tongue delves further into my mouth.

I press my chest up into him, my hands now running through his dark hair. He begins to trail kisses down my chin, my neck, then down to my chest. Now it's my turn to moan. My mouth is craving contact with his again, so I pull him back up to me. Have I mentioned how completely delicious he is? Nathan Scott is officially irresistible.

By now my mind has stopped trying to convince me how wrong this is as I pull him closer to me. Even through the layers of clothes I can feel how hard he is, and I smile into the kiss. I reach my hand between us to the top of his shorts and rub over him gently. He shivers and I take it as a good reaction. My hand slowly slips under the fabric and I begin to feel, well, _all_ of him. He certainly is well endowed. I gently begin to stroke him and things begin to heat up fairly quickly. Our breathing begins to mix together in hurried, shallow breaths.

"Holy shit Brooke." Nathan climaxes and quickly begins to return the favor. Neglecting to even take off my denim skirt, he slides his hand up between my legs, and you know… I begin to moan loudly, and he has to silence me with his lips, not that I mind much.

I hear someone calling my name in the distance but it takes me a couple of seconds to fully comprehend the situation. "Shit!" I push Nathan off of me. "What the fu-" Then he hears it, or her too. It's Haley.

Nathan quickly covers himself with blankets, however his hand is still _occupied_. I'm just about to push him away when Haley knocks on the door and enters.

"Oh good, you're up. This house is like, dead. Except for a couple of people a few doors down." She makes a face and I can't help but laugh at her reaction. She scans the room, first my shirt on the floor, then the mess of blankets, then finally my flushed face. Something clicks. "Oh geez, I'm so sorry. I just saw you and a kid come in here last night, and I just assumed that you'd have kicked him to the curb by now. I'll just ya know, catch up with you later."

I can tell Nathan is growing impatient under the covers. "No Hales, it's fine. Stay, tell me all about _your _night."

"Really?" She looks unsure.

"It's fi-INE" Nathan's caught on to my scheme and is now using his hand to his advantage. I try desperately to calm myself down and appear totally chill. Hopefully she buys it.

She does. "So you know, I met Peyton's friends last night. I can't believe how drunk I got, you disappeared within minutes missy." I try not to look distracted but Nathan's hand is totally going to town and I'm trying so hard to not scream out in pleasure. I move my hand under the blankets to grasp some part of him. My hand grips his shoulder and my nails pierce into him, trying desperately to get him to stop. He's being reckless and he knows it.

What does he do? He starts kissing my wrist! I'm going to murder this boy.

I turn my attention back to Haley. "So anyway, one of Peyton's friends is a musician, Jake. So we started talking about music, and next thing I know, we're totally hooking up, in my parents bed! I guess there's another 'I Never' I can cross off the list. It was crazy, but definitely some of the best sex I've had in awhile."

I have to stifle a laugh. The second she mentioned hooking up, Nathan froze. He removed his hand and I have a feeling it's clenched into a fist now. I sympathetically move my hand from his arm and run it gently through his hair.

"Really? That's _amazing_ Hales." I say excitedly, it truly is. She deserves a great guy, not that I know him or anything, but she's a good judge of character, so I'm guessing he's nice.

"Anyway, I think he wants a sequel…or trilogy I guess, so I better get back." She winks and closes the door. Within seconds Nathan is out of bed, ready to go to war.

I stand up, pick my shirt up off the floor and put it on, and place my hand on his back. "She's fine Nate. Haley's a big girl; you can't expect her to not have sex." He flinches at the image. I lean up to kiss him and he reciprocates it for a few seconds. My cell phone rings in my pocket and I reluctantly pull away to answer it, regretting it even more when I see who's calling.

"Hello?" I ask, holding the phone a foot away from my ear because I know what's coming next.

"Where are you?!" My mother's voice screams into the phone. I look at Nathan and shrug, and he offers a small smile in return.

"Chill mom, I'm fine." I roll my eyes. I really miss the freedom of Ridgemont right now.

"You can't keep doing this Brooklyn! Why do you think you got expelled form school?! These crazy antics have to stop! I want you home right now!"

Nathan mouths the word 'expelled?' to me and I nod.

"Okay mom, I'll be home soon."

"Not soon, now! Brooklyn!" I'm sure she was going to say something more, but I hung up.

"Gotta love overprotective parents."

"I wouldn't know." Nathan smiles. He wraps his arm around me and kisses the top of my forehead, then my lips. I kiss back for a few minutes, enjoying the perfect bliss that I feel when in his arms. Pulling away, I rest my head on his chest. "I really should go…to be continued?"

He smirks. "What happened to following Haley's rules?"

"Rules are meant to be broken, right?" I bite my lower lip out of nervousness and glance up at him.

"Right." He smiles. "Do you need a ride?"

"Probably. I have no idea what happened to Peyton, and I really don't feel like guessing which room she ended up in."

I turn around to leave, "Don't forget your bra." He teases.

"But we never actually found it." I say like I'm speaking to a moron.

"It's by the door." Nathan says, pointing.

"What?" I bend down and pick it up. "Well at least you found it before I left."

He's smirking. "What? Don't think I'll be embarrassed to put it on in front of you." I say, grasping the hem of my top.

"No it's not that, I've sort of known where it was all along." He looks up sheepishly, but he's smirking.

"What?" To say I'm shocked is an understatement. "But I couldn't find it anywhere this morning!"

"Because it was behind the door, I found it when I closed it." The smirk grows bigger.

"You used me. I feel used, Scott." I cross my arms over my chest, fake pouting.

He wraps his arms around me, bends down and whispers in my ear, "True, but I told you then we wouldn't have had all this fun Junior."

"Very true." I admit. "And we never would've heard about Haley's little sexcapades last night." I turn and walk out of the room, smiling.

"Ugh, images!" He groans from behind, but follows me anyway.

**Thoughts? **


	4. Chapter 4: Just Watch The Fireworks

**So everyone's reviews ROCKED:D Also, there's a lot of mature content in this chapter, so you have been forewarned.  
**

**Chapter 4: Just Watch ****The**** Fireworks**

The entire ride to my house was silent, but definitely a comfortable silence. For the most part I stared out the window, trying incredibly hard not to smile. The past 24 hours have been amazing, and that is for damn sure an understatement.

"We don't really live that far from eachother, what like, four blocks?" He asks, finally breaking the silence.

"Really, where do you- duh. You live in the same house as Haley, nevermind." I say, slightly embarrassed at my blatant moment of stupidity.

"Wait, is Brooke Davis blushing?" He smiles, and I can't help but notice how his blue eyes light up.

"Shut up." I nudge into him, still smiling however. At this point we've reached my house; Nathan pulls the car up into the driveway. "Nice house…what are the bedrooms like?" He smirks. I really wonder if he can go a day without smirking, hell, I'd try for an hour.

"Come over sometime and you'll find out." I wink back at him.

"Which one is yours?" He asks. "I don't do so well with parents; your mother already scares the hell outta me." I try to give him a serious look, but fail miserably and end up laughing. "See the window right next to that tree?" He nods. "Use it sometime."

"Expect it." God, he is so damn sexy! I seriously just want to maul into him right now; in his car, in my driveway, at nine o' clock in the morning.

"I really want you." In my defense, I did say I'm not one for subtlety. My voice is huskier than hell, and he notices.

"I want you too." His voice is low, his blue eyes incredibly dark. I move closer to him. "But we really shouldn't do this." He finishes , his voice final and serious.

"Wow. I give you a handjob, with barely anything in return, and _then_ you develop a conscience? Funny how your brain works, Scott." There's an edge to my voice that we both pick up on, yet he's smiling. Dumb bastard.

"Not what I meant…you're mom's looking out that window over there," he nods his head towards my living room window, where in fact, I can see my mom trying to be discrete while fixing the curtains. Puh-lease, we have maids for gods' sake. "And if we're not supposed to be together," He continues. "It might make it hard to explain if we start fucking in the backseat." I nod my head in response. This is the second time I've made a fool of myself in the past five minutes; maybe I should leave before it happens again.

"Of course," Nathan looks at me, moving his hand so that is covers mine, and gently rubs circles on it, "If you are seriously that in doubt about how much I truly want you, I might just have to put your window to good use tonight." He cocks an eyebrow.

"The 'rents are in bed by 10, 10:30 at the latest." I hint.

"See you at 10:31." He smirks, and I do the same in return.

"See ya tonight lover." I say as I get out of the car, and he does the typical male nod thing in response.

The walk up the steps is the shortest one ever. I pause a minute outside of my door, shielding myself for the fiery inferno that is my mother on the other side of the door. Nathan's car peels out and speeds down the road, and I slowly open the door and step inside.

The first few moments are silent and therefore I think I can sneak up into my room, even though they both know I've been out all night. I take one step towards the direction of the stairs, then, "What the hell were you doing?!" Busted.

"Hello to you to _mother_." I turn and look at her, trying to be as cheery as possible. "You look lovely this morning."

"And you look like shit, Brooklyn. Where were you? And who was that boy? Were you with _that _boy all night? What a shame, and just weeks after you got expelled from school. You could've called at any time you know; just an 'I'm fine mom' or 'I'm with Haley, mom.' would've sufficed."

Finally she takes a breather from the rambling slash twenty questions. My hangover has magically returned, thanks to her screeching. "I was fine _mom_; I was with Haley, _mom_. Honest to God. That was Nathan, Haley's older brother, practically my brother now, _geez_. Lay off the third degree please."

She's staring at me like a hawk, trying to break through my wall of defenses and alibis.

"Seriously, I was at her house last night. Check in with her 'rents. We just hung out and watched movies. She's my best friend, do I really need to call to verify? Especially considering the fact that I told you I was going to her house last night. Thanks for listening."

My mother rolls her eyes. "Always the drama queen Brooke. Just call next time."

"Will do!" I see a chance to leave and jump at the opportunity to take it.

"You say you've met her parents?"

Already halfway up the stairs, I turn around. "Yes, they are nice people."

"Well, I want to meet Haley. You've talked about her for years, I want to meet my daughter's best friend. Invite her and her parents for dinner tomorrow."

"Sure thing." I turn around to leave again.

"And have her bring that Nathan boy too. If you are going to be riding in a car with him, I want to make sure he's trustworthy."

Great. Nathan and Haley, and their parents at my house for dinner tomorrow.

"They might be busy."

"Then pick another night." Her tone signals that she means business.

"Will do."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hales, how does this look?" I ask her, walking out of the dressing room.

"You know Brooke, I could've just gone into the room. You didn't have to walk out here, wearing only _that_."

I look down at the matching bra and panties I'm currently wearing, these being the only things I'm wearing. A couple of boys walk by the dressing room door and nod their approval, smiling like its Christmas morning or something. I wink and wave at them.

Turning my attention back to Haley, who's currently blushing enough for the both of us, and she's fully clothed, mind you, "So, what do you think?" I ask.

"I think those boys are gonna go home and take a couple of cold showers, B. Davis." She smiles. "I like them, you're going to make some lucky boy very happy girly."

"Or boys." I add, smirking, as she just shakes her head. Turning around, I head back in my dressing room, checking myself in the mirror one last time. The bra is super cute; it's purple with black lace, and shows just enough, if not more. The bottoms are really cute too; it's a purple ruffled thong with black lining on the ruffles.

Throwing my other clothes back on, I grab all my purchases which include a couple of skirts, more bras, some boy shorts and a few pairs of shoes. What can I say? I love to shop.

Haley and I both pay for our stuff, then head out of the mall towards my car. It's really nice out today, around seventy-five degrees or something, which is just one of the reasons I love living in North Carolina, its nice year round, even in January.

"So my parents totally grilled me this morning when I got home. Or should I say, Victoria totally grilled me." I say, pulling out of the spot and heading home.

"Really? So Queen Bitch is back I guess, right? Did Pete give you a ride?" She looks over at me. She knows how protective and overbearing my mother can be, and I'd had long since told her about my night with Pete. Haley immediately questioned me about last night after seeing my face when I picked her up this morning. It took me a minute to realize what she was talking about because I couldn't keep my mind off Nathan. So I gave her the details, excluding my little morning escapades with said hottie.

"Actually no, Nathan did. Pete went back to sleep." I glance over at her, and she shrugs. "Well, that's nice I guess. So what did QB say?" She asks, referring to my mother.

"Well she hounded me, so I lied and told her I stayed at your house, which is actually kind of true I guess, then I made a huge mistake by telling her I'd met your parents last night, so now she wants our two families to have dinner tomorrow." I ramble.

"Nice Brooke. My parents our out of town, have been for a week actually." I'd known this too; her 'rents picked us up at the airport when we left Ridgemont, and if I remember correctly said, "Hi girls, nice to meet you Brooke, we left the car for you to take home because we have to leave for Houston in an hour." Nice, eh?

Well technically, I did meet them I guess.

"So just you and Nathan tomorrow then?" I ask casually.

"I guess, if he wants to. What are you going to tell Victoria?"

I smile. "That your parents had to go on a sudden business trip, of course."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A knock on the window interrupts me from watching TV and I look over to see Nathan kneeling on the outside. I glance over at the clock, which reads 10:18. Quietly I move off the bed and walk quietly towards the window. I open it up and he climbs through, standing up and looking around.

"Hey." He wraps his arms around my waist.

"You're early." I whisper, trying to sound mad but fail miserably as I crack a small smile. "I don't know if they're asleep yet."

Nathan bends down and kisses my lips. "Go check. I can wait." Which he does by laying down on my bed, and begins to watch television. "Nice! I love The Office."

Rolling my eyes, I walk out the door. The hallway is dark, which is a nice sign. Carefully I move down the hallway, to their bedroom, I hear nothing. After a couple seconds I decide to check the kitchen, just in case they are still awake. As I move to leave, I hear my dad begin to snore. Definitely a good sign. Their television is still on though, and I can hear the Home and Garden network's line-up. So dad's passed out, but mom is still awake. I'll give her fifteen minutes, then come back and check again.

I walk into my room to see Nathan still immersed in the television. Settling in next to him, I place my hand on his chest, playing with the zipper on his jacket.

"QB is still awake."

He glances over at me in confusion. "What?"

"Queen Bitch. It's Hales and my nickname for Victoria, my mother."

"She sounds like a lovely person." He says sarcastically.

"Did I mention she invited your family to dinner over here tomorrow? She even mentioned you specifically after she saw you in the car." I say, sounding cheerily fake.

He wraps his arm around me. "Should've known getting involved with you would be trouble, Junior."

I sit up and move onto his lap. Straddling him, I begin to pull the zipper down on his coat. "Oh you have no idea Scott." My hands begin to slide up his chest, finally settling on his shoulders as I bend down and start making out with him. Within seconds his tongue is begging for entrance in my mouth, which I readily agree to.

Within minutes he slides my t-shirt off over my head and discards it on the floor. I pull him up so that he's sitting up as I'm on him, and I take off his jacket, throwing it to join the shirt on the floor. His t-shirt is next as we break apart so he can take it off.

We sit like this for a couple of minutes, both breathing heavily, as I push him back down on the bed, my hands running through his short dark hair. Nathan flips us over, and begins to teasingly pull down the plaid boy shorts I'd bought today. I lean up into him, my arms braced on his bare, tan shoulders and we kiss with so much passion I feel like I'm going to explode. I pull him down onto me as our tongues dance hungrily against each other, my hands traveling all around him as I try to memorize his body.

He pulls my shorts all the way down and I happily kick them off of my feet. Our bodies are molded together perfectly, and as much as I have of him, I keep wanting more. Nathan begins to undo his belt as I readily pull down the zipper. Before he's even down I slip my small hand inside and grab him. He jumps slightly at the contact. I pull away and he braces his forehead against mine, both of us looking into the other's eyes, breathing heavily.

"You're so sexy. It's almost a shame you have to take this off." He says, his finger trailing gently on the bra I'd just bought today."

"What can I say? You're helping me break it in." He reaches under me and unclasps it, and that too is immediately discarded. I can't help but smile a little as I notice his eyes flutter involuntarily after I give _him_ a small squeeze. Using my free hand, I pull down his jeans and he shrugs out of them, leaving us both in our underwear.

Nathan starts to trail kisses down my neck, while simultaneously making one of his hands pretty busy sliding up my thigh, and I have to bite down on my lip to stop myself from moaning out loud. He feels me tense up as his hand reaches its destination and looks up at me, his eyes dark and exciting.

He slips his finger inside me, and just as I'm about to become quite vocal, his lips are on mine, preventing me from doing so. Nathan keeps his mouth on me the entire time, which is definitely a good thing in more ways in one, because my parents definitely would hear something.

I feel a pressure building, and I pull him insanely close to me, my hands slightly pulling at his dark hair. He still kisses me gently, and as much as I'm enjoying this, I despise the fact that he's in control. I lean into him as much as possible as I finally reach my breaking point, and Nathan's there making sure it happens. There's no doubt he makes me feel more than any guy I've ever been with, but the night is young, and I've got more ways than one on how show it to him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mmmm." I moan into him, getting riled up almost immediately even though this was meant to be a goodbye kiss. Granted, it doesn't help much that I'm wearing a sheet, and he's completely dressed again, as we stand next to my open window. Nathan pushes against me so that I'm pressed up firmly against the wall, the sheet dangerously close to falling. His hands brace my hips as I once again play with his hair, my nails scraping slightly on the back of his neck.

He places a soft kiss on my shoulder. "You're making me hard again."

"So it's working." I smirk, and through the thin layers I can feel him once again.

Nathan catches the smirk and stares at me for a second. "Hmm?"

"I'm rubbing off on you. You're smirking."

My hand motions downward. "You're rubbing off on me in more ways than one. Let me _return the_ _favor_." I grip the zipper of his jeans, huskily whispering the last part to him.

His eyes close. "You make it impossible to leave, Davis." His lips meet mine hungrily and he lifts me up so that my legs wrap around his waist. The sheet is barely on me anymore but all I focus on is the boy in front of me.

"I really need to go." He says quietly.

I hop down from him, much to the protest of my hormones. "Mm. I know."

"I'll see you tomorrow, or today I guess, since it's…2:30." He says checking his watch.

"We got a lot done in four hours." I smile playfully, and his eyes haze over in memory. "No sex tonight though." I frown.

"We'll make it up some other time." He smirks, and before I even process what he says, my lips are on his again. Each time is as intense as the first time, and as equally amazing.

"Mm…you really should go." I whisper.

"Yeah."

"Especially since I'm caught between a wall and a hard place." I hint, and he merely shrugs in response. "You're fault, not mine." He says as he pulls away, moving closer to the window. I shake my head in response as he begins to climb out. I turn around to climb back in bed.

"Hey." I turn and face him. Before I question what he wants, his lips touch mine again, his tongue gently slipping inside my mouth as he cups my face, half of his body already outside.

"See ya later." He pulls away and climbs out, closing the window completely.

I turn around and collapse on my bed, completely and utterly exhausted, yet excited at the exact same time.

**What'd ya think? I'm not too great at writing stuff like this :x  
Coming up next: The Family Dinner  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Teasing To Please

**Chapter 5 - Teasing to Please**

"Brooklyn dear, answer the door!" I hear my mother call from downstairs. No doubt she's too busy pouring herself another cocktail to even bother welcoming people in. My dad, on the other hand, is probably in the living room, sitting in his favorite chair and reading the sports section of the local paper. Seriously, is she not aware of the fact that we have maids for this sort of thing?

Rolling my eyes, I quickly glance at my reflection in a mirror before beginning my way downstairs. I'm wearing a simple red cocktail dress with my hair down in loose curls. Originally I'd planned on wearing jeans and a nice tank top, but when I'd walked downstairs my mother had almost had a heart attack. Apparently, this is a _formal_ dinner. Still, the look on her face was almost priceless, and truth be told, I do love this dress.

I opened the door to welcome Haley and Nathan, both looking adorable in "formal" attire. Haley's wearing a black cocktail dress, and Nathan is wearing khaki pants and a blue dress shirt that really helps to bring out his eyes. I have to pause a moment to catch my breath, and I pray to God I'm not attracting an audience.

"Hey guys, come on in." I say fake cheerily, all the while making the most repulsive faces. Haley stifles a small giggle while Nathan offers a small grin. I lead them out of the foyer and into the living room, figuring it might be easier to introduce them to my dad first.

My father is a complicated man. He's one of the richest and most strategic businessmen on the eastern seaboard, but you wouldn't know it in this house. He's the exact opposite of Victoria; for as cold as she is, he is warm and loving, by far the more supportive parent of me. I don't understand how such a great man could've ended up with someone as evil as my mother.

"Dad, this is Haley Scott, my best friend forever, and Nathan, her older brother. Guys, this is my dad." My father stands up to greet Haley, "Of course she is, so good to finally meet you Haley; Brooke talks about you constantly." He says with a warm smile. Haley responds politely as he moves on to shake Nathan's hand.

"Well Nathan, it's good to finally meet Tree Hill's basketball prodigy. I was just reading about you actually, your stats are pretty impressive son." Whereas Nathan may have seemed nervous a few seconds ago, he relaxed at the mentioning of basketball. For the next few moments they chatted about the season as Haley and I talked about other things.

"So, by bearing the Scott name, I presume you are the kids of Dan and Deb? Quite successful couple they are together." Haley and Nathan both nodded their heads, though I could see a little bit of resentment in his eyes as Dan's name was mentioned.

"Yeah, they had to go out of town for emergency business last night." Haley spoke up.

"What a shame." My dad responds politely.

"Richard, the only shame is that you haven't offered our company drinks yet." My mother says condescendingly as she walks into the room, and my dad jumps up to get us some cokes.

"We should probably sit." I whisper over to them, and we all take a seat on the sofa, Haley in the middle.

"Geez. You weren't lying." Haley mumbles out of the corner of her mouth.

"It hasn't even begun." I reply as my dad hands us a drink each, then moves to sit down in the chair perpendicular to where we currently are sitting. My mom sits down on the loveseat opposite of us.

"Mom, this is Haley and Nathan Scott." I introduce cheerily.

"Nice to meet you." She seems pleasant for a moment, but I know there's a snake in the grass somewhere and I'm just waiting for it to come out.

"So are your parents coming in another car?" She asks politely.

"Um, no, they couldn't make it. They're on a business trip." Haley replies.

"Well Brooklyn, you could have mentioned it to me, and we could have rescheduled dinner. It hardly seems practical to have two dinners for a similar purpose."

"It was pretty sudden Mrs. Davis, they left last night actually." Nathan interjected, trying to alleviate the situation.

My mother had no response to that, other than sneering as if there was something putrid in the air.

"Mr. and Mrs. Davis, dinner is ready." Sarah, the maid, announces from the doorway.

As we get up out of our seats to follow my parents into the dining room, Nathan puts his hand on the small part of my back. "You okay?" He mumbles. Almost immediately I shoot a look at Haley who's on the other side of me, but half a step ahead of me so she doesn't see his arm.

"So you're mom seems nice." She says lightly, causing us both to laugh.

"Did your dad spike our drinks?" Nathan asks. "I could've sworn I tasted alcohol." I nod. "Yeah, believe me, he's a smart man."

The second we enter the dining room Nathan instantly pulls his arm away, but my mother eyes him intensely for a few moments. Nathan and Haley move to sit on one side of the table while my parents sit at either end. I sit down, rather strategically, across from Nathan. Hey, tonight's guaranteed to suck anyway, so we might as well try to have fun.

Halfway through the salads my mother starts in, not that I'm surprised. Internally, I'd been counting down the minutes, half surprised that she hadn't begun earlier. What is surprising though, is the fact that she chooses to start in on Nathan first.

"So Nathan, where do you plan on going to school?" She asks in a nice tone, but I know this is just a leading question.

"I'm not quite sure yet. Duke is my main choice, but I've applied to a few other schools too." He answers, taking another bite of his salad.

"And what do you plan on going for?" This seems like an innocent question, but the look in her eyes gives the allusion that she's talking to Nathan as if she knows some big secret that he doesn't.

"I'm hoping to get a basketball scholarship, play my four years, and then be recruited in the NBA. But if that falls through, I'll probably fall back on a business degree or something."

"Basketball isn't a sturdy future." She argues.

My dad pipes up, "Victoria, Nathan is quite good at the sport; the Ravens are undefeated."

"Well," She huffs, "I'm sure that there are many young boys that are good at it, what makes you stand out Nathan?"

Haley and I share a small glance, both worried where this is going. Luckily Nathan handles it well as he answers her question, though I know he must be frustrated on the inside. Nobody wants to hear that their dreams are unreasonable by complete strangers.

"Well, I'm Captain of the team, and have one of the highest scoring averages per game in the state. For the past three summers I've attended High Flyers …I think it's safe to say I have a decent future in basketball ahead of me Mrs. Davis." He looks her dead in the eye but smiles politely.

"High Flyers? No kidding." My dad says proudly, Nathan and I share a look. By this time Sarah brings out a tray with a large glazed ham on top. A thought strikes me as soon as I glance over and see the look on Haley's face.

"Um mom…Haley is a vegetarian." I say nervously. There are a few moments of awkward silence and I inwardly prepare for some serious verbal berating. QB carefully wipes her chin with her cloth napkin and then sets it in her lap.

After a few more seconds, she finally speaks. "Well, although that would've been nice to know ahead of time," she pauses to glance in my direction, "we do have other food for you Haley. Sarah, bring out the pasta." No doubt she's angry, but I can't help but stifle a laugh.

For the next half hour or so we make pleasant conversation between us. Growing rather bored, I begin to slide my foot across the floor under the table. When it makes contact with Nathan's he looks up discretely, smiling. Haley continues to chat with my dad about random things, but I've tuned out long ago.

My foot is now sliding up under Nathan's pants, sliding gently against his ankle, the skin to skin contact driving me nuts but I continue. The minutes pass by as my foot teasingly slides up and down his shin, rubbing gently against the khaki fabric. Finally I reach his knee, as well as the seat of his chair as I rest my foot upon it, between his thighs. Nathan uses his left hand to lift up his napkin, pretend to wipe his mouth, and sets it back, but keeps his hand under the table. Real smooth.

Suddenly I feel his fingers wrap gently around my ankle, and gently begins to massage my bare foot, careful to not move his arm too much, otherwise it might seem kind of questionable as to why his hand is under the table, and moving back and forth, if you catch my drift.

Slowly I push my foot forward and begin to massage him through his pants as he pushes in closer to the table; Haley is sitting right next to him after all. We both turn our attention to either our food or the current conversation. I really want to glance over at him to see his reaction, but I don't want to risk it. My foot begins to move faster, and Nathan responds by coughing loudly and taking a huge gulp of water. Haley eyes him weirdly but turns the focus back on my father while I slow my pace a little.

"Haley, what are your plans for the future?" The no-meat announcement must've set QB off onto Haley now as she speaks for the first time since the incident.

"I, um, want to go to Stanford, or Colombia." She says, a little bit louder than a whisper as she stares into her food, it doesn't take an idiot to realize that a quiet Victoria Davis is not a happy one. If anything, she's even colder than ever.

"I was a Colombian man myself," my father throws in. "Great school, excellent reputation, I'm sure you'd love it there Haley."

"Aren't those expectations a little high also?" My mother asks. God, she's got the whole bitch thing down packed tonight. She asks these questions as if they are everyday conversation, but nobody can mistake her tone. Of course, no one will call her out on it either. No one, except me that is.

"What do you mean, _mother_?" I ask icily, hoping she gets the point that she's being inappropriate.

"Well it's quite simple Brooklyn. Stanford and Colombia are excellent schools; simply put, I don't think Haley is cut out for them."

Nathan is about to speak but I beat him to it. "What do you mean 'cut out for it'? Haley is the smartest person I know."

By now she doesn't even bother to hide her distaste. "You're judge of character has serious flaws dear if the smartest person you know is sitting at this table."

By now it's my turn to scoff. Haley continues to stare at her food as my dad looks at her sympathetically. I pull my foot away from Nathan as I sit up in my chair. "She was first in our class at Ridgemont mother; tell me that isn't solid proof of intelligence."

She shrugs. "You'd either have to be incredibly stupid, or a lesbian, to willingly leave one of the best preparatory schools in the nation for your best friend. Now since you tell me she's smart, that leaves only one other option."

Needless to say, everyone around the table is speechless. Angrily I push myself away from the table. "Are you freaking kidding me?! We're not lesbians! God, mom!"

Queen Bitch remains calm. "Brooklyn dear, I didn't imply that you were a lesbian. God knows the reasons why you get kicked out of that school in the first place are proof enough of that. I'm just saying, her motives are questionable."

I'm so mad that I'm almost shaking, and Haley looks like she's on the verge of tears. Nathan wraps a protective arm around her. "We're best friends mom, just because you don't know the luxury of real friends doesn't mean that people that truly are are homosexual!" I stand up from my seat.

"Sit down, you're being rude."

I laugh. "I'm being rude? You pick at every little thing about my friends and I'm the rude one? Are you serious?"

Nathan stands up. "We better go. Thanks for the dinner." He aims this towards my father as he and Haley walk out of the room to get their coats. I give my parents one last look, a sympathetic one towards my dad, and one of complete disgust towards my mom.

"Wait up, I'm coming with you." I say as I walk out of the room to grab my coat as well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So that was pretty intense, not gonna lie. You okay Hales?" Nathan glances over at her in the passenger seat as he pulls out of the driveway. She nods her head.

"Brooke, your mom is insane." She mumbles and I can't help but laugh.

"Hate to say I told you so bestie. I'm just sorry you guys had to go through that." I say as I wrap my arms around her in a hug from the backseat.

"I don't know. Parts of it were entertaining." Nathan catches my eyes in the rearview mirror and he cocks an eyebrow as I smile back.

"Ya know Hales, you could've just proved her wrong by showing her that sex tape you made with Billy that one time." Suddenly the car swerves and I look up to see Nathan wincing. "Yup, totally worth it." I say as Haley and I both laugh.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What movie do you guys want to watch?" Haley asks as she scours the list of titles in Nathan's DVD collection. "My God Nathan, how much porn do you need?" Nathan smirks as I raise an eyebrow but smile nonetheless.

"Must be little Natey over here doesn't get much action." I smile widely.

He scoffs. "Please, girls can't keep their hands, or mouths," He smirks at me as Haley's back is turned, "off of me." I roll my eyes playfully and stick my tongue out at him.

"Okay, way too much info big brother. Sweet, found one!" She says happily, pulling the case off the rack and opening it up. She puts the dvd into the player and sits in a papazon chair, while I opt to lie on the bed. Nathan lays down next to me, making sure to leave a respectable distance between us.

Soon Superbad begins to play, as Nathan and I both turn our heads to Haley and nod our approval.

"Woah…creepy. You guys are way too much alike. You're both smirking." She laughs, and Nathan and I look at eachother as he winks at me.

About forty-five minutes into the movie, I feel a light tap on my shoulder as Nathan signals for me to look in Haley's direction. Once I do, I realize that she's passed out in the chair. Quietly he gets up off the bed and grabs my hand, helping me off of my laying position. Still holding my hand, he leads me out of his room and down the hall to what I assume is a spare bedroom.

"Nate," I whisper but he cuts me off with a kiss as I become pressed up against the wooden door, his hands resting gently on my hips. My arms wrap comfortably around his neck and I smile into the kiss, while his lips continue to move gently against mine. I can feel his right arm brush against me as he tries to open the door; his left arm wraps around to support my back so that I don't fall once the door is open.

Once it is, I slowly walk backwards, somewhat awkwardly, to the bed. Nathan sets me down on it, then breaks the kiss so he can shut the door. Once he gets on the bed I pull him by the collar of his shirt in order to have him closer to me. He still hasn't changed from the disastrous dinner, whereas I changed into some of Haley's clothes.

I glance up into his dark eyes as he rests his forehead against mine. "Can you believe we've only known each other for like, four days?"

He shakes his head. "I still can't believe it only took you an hour to betray your best friend." The words would've sound hurtful, had Nathan not said them the way he said them. He said it like he knew what I was going through, which he did basically, since Haley was his sister and he was betraying her too.

"If she ever finds out, she's going to hate us." I think regretfully, taking my hands off of him, and pulling away a little. Nathan notices and backs off slightly. "She won't hate us."

"Right. She won't hate you because you're her brother. What does that leave me, the whore of a best friend that can't control herself enough to respect Haley's one request?" I bite my lower lip.

"You're not a whore." He tries to reason. "You can't help who you like."

"I never said I liked you Nathan." I tease, comforted by his argument.

"Yeah, I know. I just thought it was implied after last night, when you were moaning my name a thousand times over." He smirks and I slap his shoulder playfully.

"Maybe I'm just using you for your body, huh, ever consider that big shot?" I sit up and flirtatiously begin to unbutton his shirt, my fingers gently sliding down his chest. Instinctively he flips us over again, our bodies pressed together under the weight of his gorgeous, covered body. Nathan leans in and whispers in my ear, his warm breath hitting me in such a way that I want to pull him closer and ravish him completely, a total contradiction of the conversation we just had.

"Well then, maybe I like you, Brooke Davis." He whispers. "Maybe you're the most stunning and beautiful girl I've ever seen, and maybe last night was some of the best sex of my life, and maybe I feel like I've known you my whole life rather than just four days, and I can't even imagine my life without you now. Who knows? Maybe one day I could even fall in love with you."

He pulls away and looks deeply into my eyes, which are suddenly feeling very heavy. I'm shocked to say the least, and momentarily stunned and speechless. "Oh Nate." I lean up and kiss him and he briefly pulls away.

"And maybe, I just proved that you like me, without you having to say anything." That cocky smirk is back on his face and I realize I just got played. Great, way to be obvious Brooke. Way to fall for the smooth-talking player.

"Ass." I glare, while he continues to smile.

"Maybe I meant every word I said." He replies simply.

"But you didn't, did you?" I challenge, slightly put off by the entire situation.

"Hmm,I like the feisty you Junior. But then again, I like every part of you." He leans in so that our lips are millimeters apart, our eyes are so close I can see just how dark blue his eyes are currently. "I meant it." He whispers gently.

Someone could've have just told me I'd just won a million dollars, and it wouldn't feel as amazing as those three little words. Hell, they aren't even 'I love you' and they have my head spinning and heart swelling.

We kiss. And again, and again. It feels like we've done it for an eternity, and only two seconds at the same time. I think we both have it in our heads though that we shouldn't have this go further today, since Haley is right down the hall.

Eventually I feel my eyelids getting even heavier and I pull away and lay against Nathan, my head resting on his chest as I close my eyes. My fingers scrape lightly against his shirt as he wraps an arm around me.

"Mmm…don't let me fall asleep." I say quietly, already fighting the fatigue.

"I won't." He promises, though I can tell he's fighting it too, but I'm too comfortable to do anything about it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I wake up, my head in the crook of Nathan's neck, with him sleeping soundly next to me. His face looks so peaceful and serene that I stop and stare at it for a moment, completely blissed out by our earlier conversation.

"Shit!" I sit up and try to fix my hair and wipe away any evidence that I fell asleep in Nathan's arms.

My movement causes the hot boy next to me to wake up. "What's wrong?" He asks, in the middle of a yawn so it's kind of hard to interpret.

"We fell asleep, and Haley's probably awake now, and oh god, what if she saw us?!" I'm in mid-freakout when Nathan silences me with a kiss.

"Chill. Haley woke up awhile ago and I got up. I told her you were really tired so you passed out in here, and that I was gonna go in my room. She went to work, so I came back in here."

I was confused. "She got a job?"

"Kind of. She waitresses at the café our aunt owns."

My mouth forms the shape of an 'oh'. "So Boytoy, where were we?"

"Well, I was about to make a hot girl some dinner, and then maybe hit the hot tub, interested?"

"Mmm." I nod approvingly.

"Good, so could you call Peyton for me?" He jokes, his eyes lighting up.

"You ass." But I smile anyway as he helps me off the bed and leads me out of the room. We're in the hallway when I decide to jump on his back and make him give me a piggyback ride. He laughs as I begin to kiss the back and side of his neck.

"Any more of that and dinner is gonna have to be postponed." He hints as we struggle down the stairs, since I'm still on his back.

"What a shame…what are we having anyway?"

By this time we've reached the kitchen, and I hop off of him and give him light kiss on the lips.

"Wait and see." He smirks and begins to move around the kitchen, while I hop onto a chair and watch him cook.

He ends up making spaghetti, really really good spaghetti, though I'll never admit that to him. Why feed his already humongous ego?

I take another bite and glance up at him from across the island. He's still wearing the button up shirt, but got rid of the undershirt, most likely taking it off when I was asleep. A few of the buttons are undone, allowing me a slight view of his smooth chest and abs.

"You're staring again." Nathan teases, and I'm removed from my trance.

"Please, like you mind." I retort, taking another bite of spaghetti.

"Actually, I do." He puts on a pained expression. "How would you like it if all girls thought of you as was a piece of meat? It's a very demanding job, I have so much added pressure put on me." Throughout his little sob story I was struggling to hold in my laughter, but I can't hold it in anymore and I start laughing. Loud.

"You're so full of it Scott." I stick my tongue out at him and roll my eyes.

"Hey, that came from my heart!" Nathan jokingly defends himself. I look away for a moment, and suddenly feel something warm and slimy hit my arm. Looking down, I realize that Nathan threw a piece of spaghetti at me. "That came from the heart too, in case you were wondering." He laughs.

"You're dead!" I scream as I grab a handful off of my plate and throw it at him, half hitting his face, the other half hitting the cupboards behind him, though neither of us cares. Nathan turns around and grabs a handful of noodles himself and tries to morph it into a ball of some sort, but seems pretty unsuccessful. Regardless, this doesn't stop the smirk that is playfully graced upon his lips.

"I would think before you act. Think about it long and hard." I warn, but I'm already slowly pushing my chair away from the island, trying to distance myself from the saucy mess that's about to occur.

In a completely serious monotone, Nathan responds with, "That's what she said." And seconds later I feel the lump of spaghetti hit me on the chest and slide down, leaving a trail of red sauce on my shirt, or rather, Haley's shirt.

It's war. Full on mayhem in the Scott family kitchen as Nathan and I scramble around the room, throwing spaghetti, salad, and water at each other. Both of us are laughing our heads off, interrupted briefly by my screams and our random taunts at the other person.

This continues for a few minutes until we reach a standoff around the kitchen table, as I try to make my way back to the stove to rearm myself. Nathan, five feet away, is blocking me from doing so. Currently he's got a mixture of sauce and ranch dressing mixed in his hair and face, and a soaked shirt, which now sticks to his perfect abs in such a way that I can see every ridge along them. Damn sexy. He's breathing moderately heavy, his chest rising and falling every few seconds, and wearing the hottest smile on his face.

"Your move Junior." He taunts, and takes one second to glance at the wall clock, giving me the opportunity to dodge to the left of the table and try to run to the stove. Just as I get to the island and turn the corner, I feel his muscular arms wrap around my waist and I let out a small squeal as we both slip on some sauce, or dressing, or both, and fall to the ground.

He lets out a small "oomph" as we land on the tiled floor, me practically on top of him and his arms still wrapped around me. His head bounces off the tile slightly and I put one small hand under his head, my manicured nails running through his dark and messy hair. I have to laugh as we look around the kitchen from our floor-view, it's a disaster. Red splotches of sauce are _everywhere_.

"You're a mess." I laugh at him, picking a piece of lettuce off of his shirt.

"Speak for yourself." Nathan retorts, pulling a noodle out of my hair. I lean down and kiss his cheek, and he turns his head and kisses my lips. I move my free hand up to cup his face as we continue making out on his kitchen floor. It's disgusting and delicious at the exact same time.

Beneath me I can feel his phone vibrating in his pocket as the shock of it causes me to jump. Nathan smiles as he reaches for it after I climb off of him.

"Hello?...Yeah, okay, tell her I said hi. Brooke? Nah, I gave her a ride home hours ago, yeah, see you tomorrow. Later." He hangs up and I quirk an eyebrow.

"Haley, she's working late tonight so she said she'll probably just stay with my aunt tonight. Then she was wondering if you left yet, and I figured it was best to lie." I kiss his lips. "Good boy."

"So I'm a mess…and so is your kitchen."

"And I have the house to myself tonight…" He hints to me.

"Oh, the possibilities Nathan, oh the possibilities." I smirk.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**I know it's been awhile, and I'm SORRY!, but school and life is busy these past few months, but i'm back! :D**

**...what'd you think?**


	6. Chapter 6: Viva La Vida

**So it's been…3 years. Wow, time flies. Luckily random reviews sometimes find their way into my inbox, and lately I've just been inspired to get back into this. So, here goes nothing!**

"And then I was just like, you've got to be kidding me. Who in their right mind would actually vote for Donald Trump? Especially after that whole Kim Kardashian scandal. He owns a T-Rex. Money, sex, weed. And you clearly aren't paying attention."

With that, Haley nudges my arm from her seat across from me at the lunch table and I snap back to focus. Thoughts of my amazing night with Nathan last night have preoccupied my mind all day.

"Sorry Hales, I guess I'm just not with it today…were you talking about dinosaurs?" I ask confused, trying to remember anything she just mentioned.

"Among other things, B. Davis," she smirks. "Though I thought for sure you'd tune in once I mentioned sex. Or Kim Kardashian." She jokes as I role my eyes. Fake celebrities annoy the hell out of me.

Anyway, back to Haley, who is currently polishing off her PB&J. I look down at my own meal; a suspicious-looking concoction served from the school that makes mystery meat seem like lobster bisque. In a rush to get ready for school, and Nathan out of the house without my parents noticing, I forgot to grab a lunch, so today I'm roughin' it Tree Hill High style.

The past few weeks with Nathan have been nothing short of amazing. It feels like we connect on so many levels. With any other guy I'd be bored by now, but he's nothing short of surprising. Not to mention that the sneaking around is pretty fun too. Keeping everything a secret, finding places to hook-up, the adrenaline of knowing that it's wrong, but it feels _so_ right. A smile creeps up on my face and I can't stop it.

"You're smiley." Haley grins. "Did you have fun with Pete last night?" She winks.

Pete. Fuck. I had to come up with some kind of excuse for my schoolgirl crush behavior over the last month, so Pete became my alibi. Thank god he doesn't actually go to Tree Hill High, it makes my life that much easier to say that he's the one keeping me up late each night.

"A girl never kisses and tells." I smile. "But I don't know the boundaries for sex so of course I'll fill you in Hales." She laughs.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Jake asks as he, Mouth and Nathan walk up to join us. Mouth sits down next to me, while Jake and Nathan slide in next to Haley. This conveniently leaves Nathan diagonal from me, close enough but still so far out of reach. Pure torture. He briefly makes eye contact with me and my heart skips a beat. Damn that boy. Over the last few weeks the five of us have hung out a lot; originally it was because Nathan needed an excuse to hang out with his sister and her best friend, but now it's like we're our own little gang.

Haley leans over to kiss Jake, as Nathan groans. "Hey, none of that!" He says in mock disgust as Haley rolls her eyes. They've been dating for about a week now, and look freakin adorable together; I'm already planning their wedding.

"Brookie here was just about to tell me her all about the wild amazing sex she had with college boy last night." Haley laughs as I feel Nathan's eyes flicker over to me. I can tell he's smirking but I refuse to meet his eye.

"Oh, please continue then!" Mouth quips up, causing instant laughter, and for once I feel the slightest tinge of heat on my face. I'm not gonna give Nate the satisfaction of seeing me blush.

"You're exaggerating Haley, it wasn't that good. Poor boy couldn't keep up." I laugh as Jake almost spits out his chocolate milk. For once I glance over at Nathan, still smirking like a champ because he knows I'm lying.

"You're looking pretty refreshed there Junior, you're glowing." He subtly challenges as the table breaks out in laughter again.

"I got a good night's rest, it put me to sleep faster than Nyquil, and that was only like...four minutes in!" At this point Nathan actually breaks out a real smile and I almost lose it. We're all laughing hysterically, and probably look ridiculous to anyone around us, but who really gives a fuck?

Eventually a topic other than my sex life comes up, and once again I zone out. This time though, my thoughts drift to the boy three feet away from me, instead of to our rendezvous last night. I look up to meet his gaze and smile.

"Did you do that lab report yet?" He asks innocently enough, as the other three drone on about some new club in town called Tric.

I shake my head. "Did you wanna work on it tonight?" Thank god for chemistry and the lovely excuse of us being lab partners. "It looks really _hard_." I slightly cock my eyebrow and he turns his head. Luckily no one is really paying attention to us.

"Hales, are you guys gonna be around tonight? Because B. Davis and I need to get our study on, and it'd be nice if your moans weren't a background noise." Nathan dryly interrupts their conversation, and this time it is Haley's turn to blush.

"Dibs on the house Nate!" Their parents are out of town, surprise surprise. This time in like, Omaha or something.

Nathan, still a bit squeamish on the subject, tries to ignore that. "Looks like it's your house tonight, Brooke." His eyes flicker back towards and I fight to hold back a smile.

The lunch bell rings, signally back to reality, but at least I get a few Haley-approved hours with Nathan tonight, even if Haley wouldn't approve of what we're doing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

At six o'clock my doorbell rings and I resist the urge to open it immediately. So, after about .7 seconds, Nathan is standing in my foyer and my legs are wrapped around his waist as my lips feverishly fight to meet his. The door is barely closed as my hands fumble with the buttons on his jacket and his hands are messying up my hair. I can ignore the fact that it took me a half hour to make it look perfect this morning.

"Hey you." He says after a couple of minutes of this as we stop to catch our breath. He's barely made his way into ten feet of my house, and I hop down off of him.

"Nate, you stink." I laugh. Unsurprising, as he came over right after basketball practice. Still he wraps me in a hug and I try to break free, eventually biting his shoulder so he'll release his grip.

"The parentals are at some show, so they'll be gone for a few hours. Feel free to make yourself at home. Eat, shower,"

"Have wild, animalistic sex with their daughter." He finishes for me and I stick my tongue out at him. "I mean, if it isn't too boring for you. Wouldn't want you to fall asleep on me or anything." He teases, referencing my lunch time cover-up.

"Oh come on!" I roll my eyes, grab his hand and drag him up the stairs.

I open up the bathroom closet and pull out a towel. "Do you wanna pick a movie?" He asks. I shake my head 'no' as I pull out another towel and he cocks his eyebrow, a smirk instantly appearing on his face. It's not like we ever get through an entire movie anyway. I've seen the beginning of Due Date, the middle of Grandma's Boy, and the ending of Inception.

Nathan slides his shirt over his head, and begins working on his zipper. I slip out of my shorts and pull my tank top off. Instantly our hands are already grabbing at each other as he leans down to kiss me again, his arms circling my waist and my fingers tracing his abs.

He hoists me up on the bathroom counter and leans down to kiss my neck, his hands slyly unhooking my bra in the process as I trail my finger under the band of his boxers. The countertop is freezing as goosebumps rise all over my body.

"Ok, this is cold." My voice comes out in small rasps as I trail his collarbone with a line of kisses.

"Yeah, I can tell." He huskily responds as his hand comes up to cup my breast, providing instant warmth.

I'm getting all kinds of excited, but I pull away from him.

"Shower." I barely whisper out in ragged breaths as I grasp at his hair, our lips connected again. Nathan slides out of his boxers, kicking them aside. He gently, yet forcefully pushes me back so my shoulders and head rest against the mirror, another cold sensation. His hands travel down my body towards my thong, where he casually slides it down my tan, smooth legs.

At once his throat is at my neck, his hands resting on my thighs as his tongue makes its way down my body. Every moan I make is completely involuntary as his head finally dips between my legs and I gasp in complete pleasure, my fingernails gripping his shoulders, his hair, any part of him,

I playfully grab his hair as his head bobs up and down between my legs, his tongue creating an amazing sensation that I can barely handle.

"Nateee" I feebly whimper. I'm so close to just losing it when he stops, looks up, and smiles. It is genuine but his eyes are black and daring. My body tightens in protest at the lack of his previous touch, but he leans forward and picks me up, my legs once again wrapped around his waist.

We step into the shower, making out against the wall as he gently thrusts against me. He's not even in me yet but I'm quivering. I bite his lower lip a little harder than usual and the moan he produces as a result proves he wants it just as badly as I do.

He lifts me up slightly, setting me back down on him and neither of us can control the moans that escape our lips as he finally enters me. My arm reaches out, grabbing the shower handle and suddenly the water is spraying down on us. The few seconds of cold water is shocking, but soon its warm as Nathan grinds into me and my tongue chases beads of water from his neck.

Within a few moments I can feel it coming on and Nathan's body tenses up within me. The moan that escapes his lips against my collarbone is more than enough to send me over the edge as he continues his final thrusts. I collapse between his body and the shower wall, completely exhausted and exhilarated as his body leans against mine. We let the shower water beat down on us as come down from our sexual high, our satisfied smiles matching each other's perfectly.

/\/\/\/\\\\\\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Fifteen minutes later_

I'm standing in front of my dresser mirror, attempting to dry my hair. Realizing my efforts are futile, I toss the towel aside and throw my hair up into a messy bun and turn around to face Nathan, who is currently putting a pair of basketball shorts on. We aren't even dating and yet he has his own drawer here. I'd say the same for me at his place, but Haley does his laundry and knows my wardrobe like the back of her hand. So that's a no go.

He goes to pull on a beater, but I step forward to him. "Leave it off, hotshot." And smile my infamous B. Davis smile. I fall into my bed, kicking my legs up in the air in the process. Nathan puts a movie in and turns around to laugh at my antics. He takes the more leisurely approach of settling onto my bed, and instantly I'm snuggled up to him, our legs entangled.

My fingers trace over his perfectly toned basketball abs, and lead up to the scar under his right pec. I've traced my fingers, hell, lips over it multiple times but never wondered about it.

"What is this from?" I finally inquire, and Nathan looks down to see what I'm talking about, as if he forgot about it.

"A car accident a couple years ago. My dad and I were arguing after a basketball game, and he never noticed the other car." As he mentioned it I remembered sitting with Haley while she cried in my arms that night, scared to death that her brother might not make it. I remember crying with her that night because I couldn't stop her from hurting. I'm almost relieved that I didn't know Nathan then. That night would have been impossible.

"Where's your head at?" He looks down at me.

"I think it's still in the shower." I joke, trying to change the subject.

"You're ridiculous." He teases, kissing my forehead and leaning down to meet my lips. I reciprocate immediately, and I know he can sense the urgency behind it. He pulls away.

"Talk to me." Nathan's eyes are playful, but he's serious at the same time.

"How bad is Dan?" We've never really talked about his father, since we're usually too busy having fun. Nathan doesn't answer immediately.

"It just takes some getting used to, I guess. He's hard on me, but I know I'm a better player than him. I'm two games away from beating his all-time record, so lately he's been rough. But I can take it." He smiles at me.

"I remember that night with Haley. It was one of the worst nights of my life, just because I saw how affected and torn apart she was." I look away, and Nathan's arm tightens around my waist,

"Look, I'm fine. My game is amazing, I'm with the hottest girl I've ever laid eyes on, and in a couple months I graduate. Stop with the sad face, Junior." He leans down to kiss me again and within a couple seconds my mind is free of worry.

We continue making out for what feels like hours, but merely seconds at the same time. We never press play to even attempt to start the movie, and slowly the sun sets, darkening my room.

Nathan pulls away and puts his forehead against mine.

"Stay here tonight." I tiredly whisper, wrapping my arms around his and slowly closing my eyes.

"Of course babe," A term I've always hated, but can't help but smile when he says it.


	7. Chapter 7: Turn Off The Lights

**Okay so I would've had this chapter up a few days ago...unfortunately I managed to delete it without saving it. Awesome. Anyway, here's an attempt at a determinably *better* rewrite :) Also, thanks to the fans that reviewed, can't believe you guys still have faith in me! It's totally appreciated and definitely means a lot :)**

Chapter 7: Turn Off The Lights

Pitbull's "Move, Shake, Drop" stirs me from my very peaceful sleep, and I keep my eyes closed, wishing it away. Go figure, that doesn't work. I roll over and look at my alarm clock, it's 4:37 in the morning. "What the fuck?" I grumble and drop my head back down on my pillow. The music stops.

No more than ten seconds later, the song is once again blaring. I recognize it finally as Nathan's ringtone. "Nateee" I whine, pushing his shoulder gently. It doesn't work; that boy is out like a light. His phone is still going off, so I elbow him in the ribs.

"Ow, what the fu-" he mumbles until he registers the music. "Fuck!" He jumps up to find his phone, in order to do so he has to find his shorts. Oops. Finally, he's successful.

"Hello? At Tim's, we were up late practicing his jump shot...'cause he needs the practice...now?...now?...fine, yeah...alright." He hangs up the phone and slowly starts retrieving his clothes from around the room. Wide awake now, I begrudgingly get up to help him.

I hand him his shirt, wallet, and car keys and he sleepily tries to put on his shoes while standing up. He stumbles and I try to steady him. He's definitely not a morning person, not that that matters to Dan and his early-morning workouts.

Dressed in a matter of thirty seconds, he gives me a half-second hug before quietly exiting my room. I wait until I hear his car start up down the street before I lazily crawl back into my comfortable bed, feeling sorry for Nathan that he can't do the same.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/

"Blahhhh." I grumble into my mirror before shutting my locker and resting up against it.

"You're looking particularly zombie-tastic today." Haley teases and wraps her arm around my waist as we walk towards our classes.

It's true. Thanks to Nate's early morning wake up call, I feel like the walking dead. And it shows: a pair of gray oversized, rolled up sweats combined with a white tank top and a five-second ponytail. Plus the weather sucks today, so that just matches my mood.

"Nice push up bra though, it's a nice touch." She winks as I look down. Hey, I still have to look hot.

"It's more for_ their _benefit than mine." I giggle as I wink at a couple of freshman boys staring at my chest as we make our way down the hall. Haley rolls her eyes and laughs. "B. Davis: single handedly giving the undead sex appeal. Try not to convert too many people!" She chides.

"Oh please Haley, I'm just the female, zombie-rific version of Edward Cullen. The boys can't resist." I wink as she turns into her classroom, and I continue on my way. I haven't seen Nathan yet this morning, yet I know he's around because he can't miss classes on game days. Poor kid is probably exhauste-

"Oomph!" I'm pulled away from my thoughts as I'm pulled into an empty classroom. Speak of the sexy devil, Nathan is smirking at me and pulling me further into the room, away from the door. He's pushes me up against the wall and kisses me hungrily.

After a couple of seconds he pulls away, and I open my eyes to meet his gaze.

"Sorry for cutting out early this morning. I felt like an ass, but Dan seemed pretty serious about the run." He shrugs.

I smile and wipe some of my lipgloss from his lips. "How serious was he?"

"Two miles, fifty jump shots, and weights for an hour." I take in his attire of a light blue button up, a dark blue tie, khaki pants and nice shoes. His hair is spiky and perfect, and his eyes look refreshed and awake.

He takes in my appearance. "Haha, get much sleep last night, Junior?" He changes the subject. I pull on his shirt, bringing him in for a kiss. Locking our eyes, I jokingly mutter "asshole" and try to pull him closer. The brick wall that he is, can only be pulled so far, and he stops himself a few inches away from my face.

His cobalt eyes move around my face, from my excited eyes, to my parted lips, and down to my chest since this little move sped up my breathing rate. He licks his lips and I can feel his breath on my neck. We lock eyes again and he knows he's driving me crazy. I try pulling him closer but he doesn't move, he just lifts an eyebrow and lets out a quiver of a smirk.

I rest my hands on his torso, sliding them down his front. Even through the shirt I can feel his abs. I try the reversal, to push him away, but he doesn't budge. "You know I'm going to be seriously late for class." He dips his head lower, and thoughts of my history class eradicate from my mind.

He still doesn't break eye contact and he's trying to make me squirm. I look down and meet his gaze again. We're an inch away from each other and finally he kisses me, gentler and deeper. Our fingers lace together and after a few seconds I pull away.

"Class." I raise my eyebrow. "You should probably go too. Can't you get kicked out of the game tonight?"

"Study hall." He grins. "I'll see you next period." He smirks.

I eye him suspiciously. "What're you gonna do?" Nathan shrugs in response, jokingly blows me a kiss, and walks out the door laughing. Fuck.

I gain my composure at the very random last five minutes of my life, and decide that since I'm already late to history, I can afford a few more minutes touching up my probably now-smudged make-up in the bathroom.

I walk in and pull my lip gloss out of my pocket, and try to fix my bed-headed hair, somehow. Much to my lovely annoyance, the stall behind me opens, and from the mirror I can see my bestest friend in the world, Rachel, walk towards the sink.

Choosing the simple "I'mma ignore you bitch" route, I run my fingers through my hair, trying to tame my wild mane.

"Brookie, dearest. Our mascot is the raven, not the hippo. I wouldn't want our fans to get the wrong idea, so skip lunch today sweetie?" She asks in a sugary sweet tone.

Oh shit. Not only did Rachel nix my route, she crashed the fucking car. I turn to her.

"Funny, I don't think they'll notice me when half the crowd will be trying not to scratch at whatever disease you passed around this week." I roll my eyes.

She just smiles. "It's _so _funny that you're calling me a whore. Last time I checked, I wasn't fucking my best friend's brother." My head snaps to look at her, my ears ringing, hoping she didn't just say that.

"Oh, you think it's not obvious? You're like a cat in heat whenever he's within a mile of you. Stop fawning over the fact that you're his little bed slut for the time being." I glare at her, as she continues. "That is until Haley finds out, right? Oh, of course. You wouldn't be sneaking secret rendezvous in empty classrooms if people were allowed to know you're doing the dirty with Nathan. " She starts to walk away, and turns around again.

"It'd be such a shame for wittle Haley to find out about you two, wouldn't it? And of course, I'd be a bad friend if I didn't tell her what I knew...so what does that make you, Brooke? See you next period, _slut_." With that, she cackles and walks out the door.

I'm frozen for a few minutes, in complete shock. I have no idea what to do. Text Haley and tell her to meet me in between classes, and spill everything? Break it off with Nathan? Since that's clearly Rachel's main goal. Kill Rachel? Incredibly tempting.

I have no clue what to do. No fucking idea. Eventually the bell rings, signaling the end of class, though I'm still in the bathroom. I pace back and forth, at a loss for the right solution here. I gather my things and head off to chemistry. A forty minute class with both Rachel and Nathan? Doomsday.

My hands are shaking as I walk into class. Neither one of them is here yet, though I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. Rachel could be telling Haley, hell, she may have already told her, and Haley is chewing out Nathan right now." I feel like my entire body is trembling, but no one else seems to notice.

Eventually Rachel walks in. She expertly ignores eye contact but has the biggest smile on her face. I have no idea how to interpret that other than I'm reverting back to my plan to kill her. If only I could think of a place to hide the body. Ugh.

Class begins and Nathan is still MIA. I'm not sure what to make of that either. I keep checking my phone under my desk, half-expecting an incensed text from Haley, or and "oh shit" text from Nathan, nada.

Finally he walks in, and from the look on his face I know immediately that Rachel hasn't said anything, yet anyway. Part of me feels so relieved, while part of me tenses up at the fact that she still has the power over me and it's torturous.

Nathan slides into his chair next to me and I can feel her eyes on us, though I will myself to stare straight ahead, emotionless. After about ten minutes of this, I feel a piece of paper hit the side of my arm as Nathan slides it across our table.

_"What's going on?"_

I subtly push the paper back to him, staring intently at the formulas on the board and trying to figure out how to make them fix my situation. Unfortunately these formulas don't compute. Girl plus boy, divide by bitch girl, and add best friend. Or subtract best friend. I'm not entirely sure what the answer is.

As soon as class is over I dart out of my seat and for the door, practically crashing into some random sophomore as I make my hurried exit. I speed through the halls until I get to my locker, and I wish I could just hide in there the rest of the day.

An arm wraps around my waist and I jump, letting out a mild 'yelp' in the process.

"Zom-Brooke, you look like you've just seen a ghost." Haley teases and I try to calm down. "What gives?"

"Rough day." I shrug and she offers an empathetic smile.

"Perfect!" I eye her questioningly, and she explains. "I was sitting in class, bored as hell while we watched this lame video, anyway, and I was thinking about how I've been so wrapped up in Jake lately," she pauses and looks at me, expecting some kind of innuendo and I force a smile out at her, "and so we haven't hung out in what feels like forever, so we should have a girls day this weekend? I'll kick Nathan out of the house, we'll go shopping, get trashy movies, eat plenty of calories. Sound go-"

"Sounds excellent Hales!" I smile and hug her tightly.

"Great!" She smiles. "I've gotta go tutor, but I'll see you at the game tonight, and after of course. Oh, but do you think Nate could give you a ride? Jake's parents are gonna be out of the house for a few hours tonight, so we're gonna make a pit stop on the way to the beach house." She grins. I totally forgot about the after party.

"Yeah, sure." Normally I'd be ecstatic at the opportunity, now I'm dreading the alone time with Nathan. Telling him that Rachel knows about us is going to make it all the more real.


	8. Chapter 8: All to Myself

"He's done it! Nathan Scott has done it ladies and gentlemen! With that last bucket, Nathan has become the school's all-time points leader in basketball! The apple has surpassed the tree!" Mouth's voice booms over his headset as the crowd continues its standing ovation. Nathan is currently lifted up in the air by his teammates, pumping his fist and smiling uncontrollably.

All day my encounter with Rachel in the bathroom has been weighing on my mind. Seeing Nathan as happy as he is right now is so worth it. The crowd is full of people with posters, clapping and cheering for their hometown basketball hero.

I head into the locker room to grab my bag. Part of me really hopes that Nathan can celebrate his night in peace, and that if Rachel were going to tell Haley, she'd pick any night but this one. I grab my jacket and walk back out of the locker room.

While I'm waiting for Nathan, I see Dan and Deb talking to other parents. Deb looks like the definition of a proud mama and can't stop beaming. Dan is smiling, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. I wonder how it feels to hold a record for 18 years, just for your son to beat it. I wonder if most fathers would be proud, or how many would hold a grudge.

Finally Nathan walks out, and what's left of the crowd begins cheering and clapping again. He's wearing the biggest smile on his face and high fiving the line of people waiting to see him. Deb hugs her son, Dan shakes his hand. I walk over and he finally sees me.

"Congratulations!" I say, genuinely excited for him. He really couldn't look happier, and he pulls me into a hug. My arms instinctively tighten around him and I wished all of the lingering people could just leave so I could spend this moment with him. I guess that will come soon enough though.

After a few more minutes of conversing with people, Nathan looks over at me. "Are you ready to go?" I nod and he says goodbye to whoever he's talking to, hugs his mom again, and guides me to the gym doors, his hand on the small of my back.

We walk normal enough to his car, but once we're inside he's already lifting me over the stick shift so I'm straddling him in the driver's seat. I can feel how hard he is and can't help but get horny too. His lips meet mine fervently.

"Mmm. Baby I'm so proud of you." I pull away and look into his eyes. He's so genuinely happy and it's infectious.

"I'm free. I'm so fucking free. I'm better than him." His hands slide under my uniform and cup my ass, and I squirm on top of him. "Oomph, Nate…your party." I breathlessly try to reason with him as his fingers explore my body, my lips traveling from his temple to his ears to his neck, any place I can make contact with skin.

"We'll celebrate with them later. Celebrate with me first."

Reason wins out as I think about how we're still in the high school parking lot.

"Tonight, I promise." I breathe out, practically panting in his ear. I begrudgingly climb off him, and he turns the car on, but I get a better idea. I reach over and start massaging him, unzip his pants, and lean over onto his seat, letting my mouth do all the work on the ride home.

We get out of his car to go into my house and change, and if possible, Nathan is wearing a bigger smile than before. Somehow we get dressed with minimal foreplay, and we're back on the road in five. The initial hormone-induced buzz aside, my mind drifts back to Rachel.

He and I are showing up at the party together, and Haley knows this. She knows we're friends now, so I can be seen talking to him, but it sucks not being able to publicly support him the way I want to tonight.

"Where's your head at?" he looks at me, with a look of concern instead of happiness for the first time in a few hours.

"Rachel knows about us." I blurt it out. "She sort've threatened me with it in the bathroom earlier today. She's gonna tell Haley." Nathan looks unfazed. "Well?"

"Would it be the worst thing?" He asks, and I look at him confused. "So what if Haley finds out? You can't just let some stupid threat get in the way of having a good time. Especially when that good time comes in the form of me fucking you into oblivion later."

Oomph. The boy has a way with words. Still, my nerves don't ease as we enter this party.

Some time and several drinks later, the party is in full swing. I'm dancing with Haley. Bottles of champagne are being passed around the crowd and everyone is celebrating Nathan's success. Jake and Nathan, who at this point is incredibly drunk, and looking like he's having the time of his life, approach us. Jake moves to dance behind Haley and Nathan does the same to me, wrapping his arm around my waist so I'm pinned to him, my ass grinding against his groin to the thumping bass.

I lock eyes with Haley, gauging her reaction and end up truly confused when she laughs. She moves closer to me and laughs. "Relax girly, you're friends, it's just a dance. Everyone knows you're in love with Pete. Live a little." And she laughs again as I stand shocked, swaying against Nathan's body. Well, if Haley doesn't hate it…

I let the music take over. I'm dancing with Nathan in public, and Haley doesn't care. I grind into him harder, my body enjoying every chill as he basically dry humps my ass.

Haley and Iock eyes and signals that she's going upstairs with Jake. I honestly can't believe how this night is turning out.

A few more drinks and dances later, Nathan motions that we should go upstairs too. There are still tons of people here, and the party doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. "Go up to your room, I'll grab us another round and I'll be up." He pinches my ass and heads for his room as I pass the hordes of people to get to the kitchen.

I spot the object of my intent, an unopened bottle of champagne, and start heading toward Nathan's room. Halfway up the stairs, Rachel is walking down them holding some guy's hand.

She makes eye contact with me and winks. "Have fun Brookie," she says sardonically. "You should hope Jake can keep Haley entertained all night."

And there's that guilt again. I roll my eyes and continue up the stairs, pause at Nathan's door to look around, and head into his room.

He's laying in his bed, already down to his boxers. I dim his light so there's a light glow on the room and lock his door.

Nathan lazily grins at me as I stumble over to his bed. We're both so drunk and happy. I sit on the edge of the bed, and he rolls over on his side. His hands start to pull my dress and bra straps down my shoulder as I try to work the champagne bottle open.

"Here, switch." I hand him the bottle, step away from the bed and shrug out of my dress. Wearing nothing but my underwear I crawl across his bed. Nathan is leaning against his headboard, so for the second time tonight I decide to straddle him.

My fingernails scrape down his chest and we both jump when the bottle pops. Champagne splashes onto Nathan and my lips hungrily chase it. He takes a deep breath as my tongue wanders along his abs, all the while grinding into him.

I look up at him as he takes a swig from the bottle. He pulls me toward him and our lips connect. The crisp champagne mixes with Nathan's breath and I feel doubly intoxicated. One of his hands on my lower back and the other on the bottle, Nathan and I slowly and steadily make out in the quietness of his room, as the party rages on downstairs.

"Get on your back." He whispers, and I pull myself away to oblige. Nathan sits up and positions us so he's sitting on his knees between my legs. My legs instinctively wrap around his thighs.

"Take your bra off." He whispers again. These gentle commands are such a turn on as I unhook my bra and drop it on the floor. I look back up at him as his free hand travels along my stomach and my breasts, cupping and rubbing and teasing.

Nathan angles the bottle so the champagne lands on my chest. He puts the bottle down and each hand pushes up on my boobs, his mouth following each trail of champagne. He teasingly sucks down on my right boob and whispers, "mmm, bubbly." I can't help but giggle.

With a few more thrusts Nathan reaches his breaking point, as I struggle to regain composure from my own orgasm moments before. This night has been incredible. I mean, any night spent wrapped around Nathan has been, but tonight has an entirely different feel to it. He's not stressed or pressured, he's free.

He collapses on top of me, still inside me, breathing heavily as my fingers play with his hair.

I couldn't tell you a single thing about what is going on in the world outside this room right now. My focus is in this bedroom, naked and sweaty and connected to this completely sexy man. Any problems I had today are wiped away, completely inexistent in my mind.

"All that basketball training pays off for your endurance." I breathlessly whisper and he laughs into my body.

"All that cheerleading practice does wonders for your flexibility." He smirks at me as my mind replays our previous rendezvous and I smile. He pulls out of me and lays down next to me, his arm draping across my stomach.

"I don't want you to be tired yet." I whisper as he opens his eyes from what would've presumably been his attempt at sleep.

"Oh yeah? Have a few more rounds in ya, babe?"

I nod. "I have a surprise for you."

His eyebrow quirks. "What could you possibly do after everything you've already done tonight?"

"Sit up, and close your eyes. Here, let me show you." He moves up so he is sitting on his knees again. His bedhead and relaxed composure are so sexy. "Don't move. You're sure your eyes are closed?"

"Mhm." I reposition myself.

"Open your eyes." I say and he does it, his eyes traveling up and down my body, with my hand on my ass and my chestnut hair trailing down my back, my eyes never leaving his as he takes the view in. Finally his eyes see the little "23" in black ink on my lower back.

"Did you get my number tattooed on you?" He asks incredulously.

I laugh. "God no, it's henna. What kind of dumbass would actually get a permanent tramp stamp of a jersey number?" He laughs, and reaches out to run his thumb over it.

"This is so sexy." And with his dick already stiff again I can see how sexy he finds it. "Why'd you do it?"

The truth is Nathan has been begging me for weeks for anal sex. Strangely enough, it was something neither of us has ever tried before, and though initially it was more of his idea, I started to jump on board once I was opened up to the idea. Plus, to be each other's first for something adds a whole new level of anticipation.

"So you have something to focus on when you're fucking me in the ass tonight, of course." I smirk back at my boy, as his initially surprised face breaks into a smile.

I wake up to Nathan shaking me, stirring me awake. After the initial confusion I hear a knock on his bedroom door. I quickly walk into the bathroom off of Nathan's room as Nathan grabs the door.

"You're alive!" I can hear Haley exclaim through the wall. Her and Nathan carry on about something or other, and I lose interest and sit on the edge of the tub.

Last night was amazing. Nathan was so gentle, but enticingly rough at the same time. My body is so deliciously sore right now, but all I can think of is how he put it to work last night, how he wrapped his hand in my hair and pulled, how we stayed up cuddling and talking and kissing for hours.

Nathan is saying something when Haley interrupts him.

"Is that Brooke's dress?"


End file.
